Journal d’un père
by Umbre77
Summary: Bouquiniste, Hermione recueil un livre mystérieux qu’elle confie à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, sans se douter des immenses ennuis qu’elle lui lègue.
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Journal d'un père

**Rating :** M, peut-être

**Résumé :** Bouquiniste, Hermione recueil un livre mystérieux qu'elle confie à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, sans se douter des immenses ennuis qu'elle lui lègue.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas aller à la bibliothèque à vélo en écoutant des chansons de Dragon Ball Z ! Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas acheter de carnet… Pourquoi il est mauvais que je n'aie rien à faire de l'année… Bref… Voilà.

**Note supplémentaire :** Cette fic, écrite sur un coup de tête est… bien différente de celle que j'écris habituellement. Bien que Slash HP/DM, elle n'est pas centrée sur le couple. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Fic dédiée à Yami (pour ses commentaires sii agréables) et à ZooMalfoy (parce que tout le monde n'aime pas que tu sois 'alone'). **

* * *

**Prologue :**

* * *

****

Harry courrait aussi vite que possible. La nuit ne lui avait jamais parue aussi sombre. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi avait-il lu ce livre, pourquoi était-il parti là ? Pourquoi, pourquoi et encore pourquoi !

'_Parce que tu n'es doué que pour une seule chose, Harry James Potter : Te foutre dans le pétrin !_'

Il pesta alors qu'il accélérait encore sa course. Les pas derrières lui suivaient son rythme. Ils devaient être une dizaine ! Non, au moins une petite centaine ! Mais pourquoi était-il allé chez Hermione ? Pourquoi avait-il pris ce livre, qu'il avait lu, bien entendu ! Il aurait du se douter que si lui arrivait à le lire, c'est que ce n'était pas bon ! Pas bon du tout ! Mais voilà, il avait fait l'idiot, comme d'habitude !

Un arbre renversé se dressa sur son chemin et Harry bénit deux cent fois Voldemort lorsqu'il bondit au dessus. Combien de fois avait-il fait cela alors que le mage noir le poursuivait ? Sauf que là, ce n'était pas un satané mage noir ! C'était des mangeurs de magie.

'_Papa… je sais que tu es mort, mais je te hais ! Si tu savais comme je te hais !'_

Il accéléra encore sa course, se baissant à temps pour éviter un tronc incliné. Il s'arrêta de justesse au bord d'un précipice. Ou plus exactement, une faille. La terre était juste devant lui. Et les diablotins bouffeurs de magie derrière. Harry poussa un soupir. Il devait sauter au-dessus. Génial. Il était entraîné pour plein de choses, mais pas le saut en longueur ! Il jura. Les mangeurs hurlaient derrière lui. Paniqué, il regarda autour de lui.

« Bordel, je suis dans la jungle et pas une foutue liane autour de moi ! Mais c'est quoi ce pays ? »

Il était presque en train de s'arracher les cheveux. Il ne voulait pas finir Moldu ! Il avait peut-être un travail de Moldu, mais il aimait la magie ! Et il ne voulait pas la perdre !

Serrant les dents, Harry sentit son cœur accélérer. Il y avait des cris de victoire, derrière lui. Il n'osa pas se retourner. Il recula de quelques pas. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes !

Il prit son élan…

Et il sauta.

Il sentit l'air autour de lui… Le vent fort… La terre était juste devant… La terre et la magie sauve !

Et le vide en dessous.

Le vide qui se rapprochait.

Il tombait…

Il tombait dans le vide !

Harry retint un juron. La terre en face de lui disparut pour ne laisser qu'une paroi. Et le sol qui se rapprochait, juste en dessous de lui. Et la rivière. Une rivière ! C'était tellement caricatural !

Mais à quoi pensait-il ! Il allait mourir et tous ce qu'il trouvait à penser, c'était que la rivière au fond de la faille était caricaturale.

'_Je veux pas… Je ne veux pas mourir ! Bon sang, pas maintenant ! Je n'ai que 20 ans ! Pas MAINTENANT !'_

La rivière était de plus en plus proche. Trop proche. Par magie, ne pouvait-il pas se sauver ? Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. La rivière était encore plus proche. Il réfléchissait toujours autant.

Il sentit son corps toucher la surface froide de l'eau et son esprit sombra dans les ténèbres, tout autant que son corps dans l'eau.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *


	2. Le livret rouge et or

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Journal d'un père

**Rating :** M, peut-être

**Résumé :** Bouquiniste, Hermione recueil un livre mystérieux qu'elle confie à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, sans se douter des immenses ennuis qu'elle lui lègue.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas aller à la bibliothèque à vélo en écoutant des chansons de Dragon Ball Z ! Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas acheter de carnet… Pourquoi il est mauvais que je n'aie rien à faire de l'année… Bref… Voilà. Bonne lecture.

**Mot de l'auteur Bis :** Et voici le chapitre 1… C'est un Cliff sadique que je vous ai fait, je sais. Pour les 'anonymes' à qui je n'ai pas répondu au Reviews, les réponses devraient venir sur mon LJ… Bientôt ! loll ! Là, j'ai encore MPM à faire, donc, patience pour les réponses, ça va venir, promis. Néanmoins, merci à ceux qui ont donné leur adresse mail. Cela aide beaucoup, vraiment !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** Le livret rouge et or

* * *

Tout avait commencé stupidement. Comme toujours, avec lui. Pourquoi devait-il toujours se mettre dans les ennuis, il n'en savait rien. Mais ce jour là, ça ne lui semblait pas être stupide. Il avait à peine vingt ans. Voldemort était mort depuis 3 ans et il était sorti de Poudlard depuis le même nombre d'années. Contrairement aux croyances sorcières, il n'était pas devenu Auror. Il n'était pas devenu ministre. Ni Professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. En fait, il n'avait fait aucun métier sorcier, à la grande surprise de sa communauté. Le suprême et puissant sauveur de l'humanité était devenu… fleuriste !

Les journaux s'étaient emparés de l'affaire et s'étaient moqués de lui. Lui ! Lui, le célèbre Survivant, le héros incontesté, s'était recyclé dans les fleurs. Les plaisanteries volaient bas, à ce sujet. Si bas !

'_C'est sûr qu'une fleur ne risque pas de le mettre en danger, lui qui veut la paix ! Sauf s'il boit leur engrais !'_

'_Il a déjà une tête de buisson, avec sa coupe ! C'est pour mieux passer inaperçu !'_

Les journaux ne l'aimaient pas, ça, Harry l'avait vite remarqué. Sans doute parce qu'il leur refusait la seule chose qu'ils demandaient : Une interview. Mais Harry restait quelqu'un de discret. Ils avaient essayé de mettre la main sur lui de diverses manières : en racontant ses aventures amoureuses, par exemple. Ou en lui inventant des histoires amoureuses. Car si, selon la presse, il couchait avec on ne savait combien d'homme par soirée, les intimes de Harry savaient que c'était faux. Harry était quelqu'un de calme. Après avoir tué Voldemort, il ne voulait pas de bruit ni de mort autour de lui. Il avait vécu 'assez d'aventure' comme ça.

Ainsi, il se fit fleuriste. Il ouvrit une petite boutique sur le chemin de traverse, engagea de jeunes étudiants indécis quant à ce qu'ils allaient faire et bien contents de trouver un travail 'en attendant', les forma à faire des bouquets ou des compositions et les laissa là, à se charger de son commerce. Lui, il s'occupait de la production. Il adorait ça. Planter, arroser… Il veillait sur ses plantes, comme si elles étaient sa vie. Les fleurs étaient selon lui, quelque chose de reposant. D'apaisant. Il aimait se perdre dans la contemplation de bleuets, d'hortensia, de Lys, de roses… Ses serres abritaient des millions de fleurs. Il habitait dans une maison que l'on pouvait qualifier de manoir. Son petit manoir, comme il disait avec un sourire. Et derrière son manoir, il y avait des kilomètres de serres. Des serres remplies de fleurs.

Dans le monde sorcier, on disait qu'il avait la main verte. Et c'était vrai, il l'avait. Les fleurs de Harry Potter étaient les plus belles. Leurs couleurs resplendissaient sous le soleil et leurs feuilles possédaient un vert unique. Un vert digne de ses yeux.

Dans sa vie, il n'y avait rien d'autre que ses fleurs et ses amis. Ron Weasley était devenu Auror, contrairement à son ami. Et parfois, il l'enviait de mener une vie tranquille. Quant à Hermione, leur meilleure amie… Elle était devenue bouquiniste. Elle tenait elle aussi sa petite boutique au chemin de Traverse. Elle avait dans sa boutique des milliers de livres qu'on lui revendait. Des livres précieux, parfois. Des livres mystérieux qu'elle adorait. Fleury et Bott avaient eu peur en la voyant s'installer auprès d'eux. Mais en constatant que les livres étaient des antiquités et non autre chose, ils avaient apprécié sa présence.

Luna Lovegood s'était lancée dans le journalisme. Avec son esprit un peu décalé, elle étonnait toujours ses amis. Elle était la seule qui ne médisait pas sur Harry. En fait, elle publiait des articles tellement bizarres qu'on se demandait parfois où elle allait chercher tout ça. Un jour, Hermione lui demanda de défendre le brun dans un article. Quelle horrible idée ! La jeune reporter écrivit un article étonnant disant qu'Harry était nécrophile. Les autres journalistes avaient tellement ri qu'il avait fallu une équipe de médicomage pour les aider à arrêter. Harry, lui, faillit se taper la tête contre un mur, mais Hermione l'en empêcha de justesse.

'_Tu as assez d'une cicatrice sur le front, Harry !'_

Neville Londubat était botaniste. Son ami et lui partageaient le même amour des plantes, sauf que celles d'Harry étaient moins dangereuses. Ils se comprenaient, d'une certaine manière.

Ginny Weasley, elle, était devenue joueuses de Quidditch. En tant qu'Attrapeuse, elle n'était pas la meilleure, mais en poursuiveuse, elle valait dix joueurs ! A peine sortie de Poudlard, la jeune fille avait été agrippée par une équipe et elle y était toujours, même si les hiboux apportant des propositions se bousculaient à la fenêtre.

Ses amis étaient heureux et lui aussi. Que demander de mieux ? Une personne à aimer, sans aucun doute. Harry était célibataire, mais il avait eu quelques relations, par le passé. Elles s'étaient pourtant toutes terminées. A quoi bon poursuivre un rapport basé sur une seule chose : sa célébrité. On se battait pour avoir l'honneur de dire qu'on était avec lui. Et Harry détestait ça. Lorsqu'il sortait, c'était généralement dans le monde Moldu. Et c'était toujours une rencontre passagère. Un amant d'une nuit, pour réchauffer son corps. Sans plus. Il n'essayait pas de tomber amoureux des hommes qu'il rencontrait dans les bars moldus. Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait quelque chose d'autre. Aussi ridicule que cela soit, il voulait être 'courtisé'. C'était le mot qui expliquait le mieux ce qu'il désirait. Il voulait qu'on lui fasse la cour, qu'on soit gentil, romantique… C'était fleur bleue. Même lui, il l'admettait. Mais il avait besoin de ça. Car l'homme qui essayerait de le séduire et résisterait à son caractère serait le bon. Car cette cour obligatoire cachait le véritable but : Si malgré ses moqueries et autres, son potentiel amant résistait, alors dans ce cas là, il l'aimait vraiment.

Plusieurs sorciers s'y étaient essayés. Ils s'y étaient cassés les dents. Harry avait tellement méprisé leurs tentatives que certains en avaient fait une dépression. Lui, par contre, s'était beaucoup amusé. Mais au fond de lui, il en avait été triste. Les commentaires qu'on lui avait fait n'avaient pas été charmants. Loin de là.

'_Va te faire soigner, Harry Potter ! Où mieux, va te faire baiser ! C'est ce dont tu as besoin, crois-moi !'_

'_Non mais tu te rends compte de qui tu repousses ? Je suis le célèbre Brad ! L'un des meilleurs gardiens du monde ! Et tu me repousses, moi ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? Le survivant ! Ha ! La belle affaire ! T'es qu'un minable !'_

Des phrases dans le style, il en avait eu des dizaines. Trop, peut-être. A force, il avait renoncé à partager sa vie et son lit avec quelqu'un. Les moldus d'un soir n'étaient pas si mauvais, après tout. Il allait dans un bar, se faisait outrageusement draguer, s'envoyait en l'air dans une voiture ou à l'arrière du bar et il rentrait chez lui. Satisfait, mais si vide à l'intérieur. Ses amis désapprouvaient son comportement.

'_Tu devrais te trouver quelqu'un de bien !'_

Le problème, c'était que les personnes bien, ça se trouvait difficilement. Très difficilement. Trop ! Hermione avait eu une idée dingue, à ce sujet là. Elle l'avait persuadé de publier une petite annonce. Une demande de correspondance.

'_Tu n'es même pas obligé de dire ton nom ! Tu mens ! Tu dis que tu es gay, que tu cherches l'amour, le vrai et ensuite, tu attends les réponses. Les lettres sont envoyées au journal à qui tu fournis un hibou. Celui-ci est le seul à te connaître ! C'est intéressant, non ?'_

Harry avait longuement hésité. Une correspondance sorcière… Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, la personne serait obligée de le connaître, non ? Elle ne serait pas avec lui juste pour sa célébrité. Il avait acheté un hibou. L'avait habitué à lui, puis déposé au journal de Luna, avec son annonce. Son amie, qui était bien entendu au courrant et était liée au secret, l'avait prévenu que son annonce ne serait publiée que quelques semaines plus tard. Car il y avait d'autres personnes, avant lui.

'_J'ai le temps, _avait répondu Harry_. Après tout, au point où j'en suis…'_

Et pour oublier cette folie, il s'était exilé dans ses serres, s'occupant de ses fleurs bien aimées. Hermione l'en sortit, avec difficulté. C'était une invitation à prendre le thé. Il en avait refusé des dizaines et il savait que s'il disait encore une fois 'non' à son amie, elle allait le tuer. Aussi se décida-t-il à lui répondre un 'oui, je viendrais à 16h'. Il y serait bien allé plus tôt, mais il n'avait pas envie de se risquer sur le chemin de Traverse sur le coup de midi ou de 13h. C'était toujours comble, à ces heures là ! Et puis il voulait travailler avec ses fleurs !

A 15h49, il se rappela qu'il devait aller à la boutique de Hermione pour prendre le thé. Il sortit de la serre numéro 4 en trombe, rentra dans son manoir tout en enlevant ses sabots couverts de terre, détacha son pantalon en même temps ainsi que sa chemise et sauta dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements propres. Il transplana dès qu'il fut vêtu d'une tenue correcte et déboula dans le chaudron baveur. Là, il préféra ne pas s'attarder, de peur qu'on ne l'assaille. Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour débouler sur le chemin de traverse. Rien n'avait vraiment changé, là. Les boutiques semblaient toujours aussi anciennes, il y avait toujours une spécialité dans chaque commerce et toujours quelques bizarreries bien sorcières. Les enfants étaient en minorité, étant donné l'année scolaire en cours. Mais les adultes, eux, étaient encore nombreux. Trop aux yeux de Harry.

Quoi qu'on en dise et quoi qu'on y fasse, il détestait toujours autant la foule. Il préférait de loin le calme. Pas spécialement la solitude, mais le calme. Une rue avec deux trois personnes avaient plus de charme qu'une autre avec une quarantaine. Ce fut la seule raison qui le poussa à longer les murs d'un pas sec et rapide. Il slalomait avec élégance entre les personnes qu'il croisait. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie d'arriver en retard chez Hermione. Il savait qu'elle détestait ça. Pire, elle risquait de croire qu'il ne venait pas et de lui écrire une beuglante ! Et ça… il préférait l'éviter. Une Beuglante de Hermione Granger n'avait rien d'agréable, loin de là.

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'essaya de l'intercepter. On lui lança bien quelques regards, mais sans plus. Il fallait dire qu'Harry Potter attirait les regards. Avec son mètre 80, son corps élancés et finement musclé, ses jambes fortes, sa chute de reins alléchante, ses mains grandes et douces… Il avait un visage un peu carré, mais fin. Des joues un peu creuses, des lèvres rouges… Un nez droit et fin, deux yeux de chats couleur émeraude… et il y avait ses cheveux… Ces cheveux indomptables, qui semblaient si doux. Une fois, une dame lui avait demandé pour passer la main dans ses cheveux. C'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Les toucher, rien d'autre. Pas de rendez-vous galant, pas de relation… Juste toucher ses cheveux. Harry en avait été déstabilisé, sur le coup et il était rentré chez lui pour regarder ces cheveux comme un merlan frit. Qu'avaient-ils de si spécial, ses cheveux ? Il n'arrivait même pas à comprendre !

Il arriva chez Hermione à 15h59 et 38 secondes. La jeune femme le regarda passer la porte avec un grand sourire que Harry lui rendit. Il adorait la boutique d'Hermione. Elle était simple, mais transmettait un sentiment de sécurité et de chaleur. Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint rouge orangé presque pastel. Il y avait, dans un coin, une petite table ronde avec trois fauteuils en osier sur lesquels étaient posé des coussins de la même couleur que les murs. Car dans la boutique d'Hermione, on pouvait s'installer un peu et discuter avec elle, au sujet d'un livre qu'on hésitait à acheter ou à vendre. Le coin discussion était entouré d'un petit paravent beige crème qui plongeait les personnes s'y trouvant dans une intimité bienvenue. Le reste de la boutique n'était qu'étalages. Mais ils étaient si bien placés, toujours en laissant la luminosité de la pièce les pénétrer, qu'un visiteur pouvait y rester sans jamais se sentir mal à l'aise.

Et pourtant, tous devraient s'y sentir mal. Les livres de la pièce n'étaient pas vraiment recommandables. Certains appartenaient même à la magie noire ! Ce n'était pourtant pas les plus mauvais, raison pour laquelle Hermione les vendait. D'autres, par contre, avaient du être confiés au ministère. Trop dangereux, selon les Aurors. Et Harry approuvait. Ils avaient eu assez de problème comme ça avec les mages noirs !

« Tu veux bien mettre la pancarte correspondant avec l'heure du thé, s'il te plait ? demanda Hermione, le faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-Avec plaisir ! » lui répondit Harry.

Et il accrocha une petite pancarte où, écrite dans un style gothique, les mots 'L'heure du thé… Ré ouvrira à 17h' étaient écrit avec, les accompagnant, une magnifique rose rouge. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa meilleure amie qui lui fit signe d'aller s'installer à la petite table. Là, il prit plaisir à la regarder s'affairer pour préparer le thé et tout amener dans le coin discussion. Hermione aimait cette petite tradition. Généralement, elle faisait cela seule, mais parfois, elle invitait quelqu'un, pour l'accompagner et parler.

Il laissa un instant ses yeux voyager sur le corps de l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle aussi, elle avait bien changé. Ses cheveux étaient passés de broussailleux à simplement bouclés. Ils étaient terriblement longs ! Il lui arrivait presque à la taille, ce qui était, selon Harry, une longueur plus que respectable. Un élégant ruban gris clair était passé dedans, les relevait légèrement. Elle était vêtue d'une robe noire comme d'habitude. Quoi qu'on en dise, Hermione Granger ne s'était jamais remise de la mort de Blaise Zabini, son petit ami. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les prétendants qui manquaient, pour elle aussi. Grande, mince, élégante… Elle avait de belles formes et un visage qui, lorsqu'il était souriant, était enchanteur. Mais il était vrai que parfois, elle avait des airs de McGonagall.

« Alors Harry ? demanda Hermione, tout en disposant un plat de biscuit près des tasses fumantes. Comment vas-tu ? »

Son ami lui fit un sourire jovial.

« Je vais bien, dit-il. Et toi ?

-Parfaitement ! »

Elle posa la tasse du brun devant lui pour ensuite prendre la sienne. Elle fit tourner sa cuillère deux ou trois fois, l'agréable cliquetis se fit entendre dans la pièce pour ensuite ne laisser que le silence. Un silence agréable et bienvenu.

« Où en sont tes fleurs ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Elles sont toutes magnifiques, répondit le brun. Les roses rouges viennent d'éclore. Je t'en apporterai, à la semaine. Elles sont encore plus éclatantes que l'année dernière. »

Hermione sourit. Elle avait désapprouvé le choix de Harry. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami s'enterrait dans une serre, comme ça, alors qu'il avait un si grand potentiel. Pourtant, elle avait agi comme lui. Elle aussi pouvait travailler dans n'importe quoi. Bouquiniste était un métier qui laissait ses compétences intellectuelles au repos. Mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle en profitait pour faire des recherches en magie. Elle adorait ça. Chercher d'où venait leurs pouvoirs, pourquoi… Elle ne s'en lassait pas.

« Et toi ? demanda Harry. Tes livres ?

-J'ai eu de nouvelles livraisons, dit Hermione. La moitié était tellement sombre que j'ai du les donner au ministère… »

Elle eut une moue prouvant bien qu'elle aurait aimé y jeter un œil.

« J'en ai confié certains à Poudlard, dans la réserve, bien entendu. Et d'autres sont sur les étalages.

-Avec tout ça, il ne t'en restait pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

-Malheureusement non », répondit la jeune fille en buvant un peu de thé.

Harry sourit. Il savait bien que le fait de donner des livres au ministère parce qu'ils étaient 'trop sombres' dérangeait son amie. Non pas qu'elle s'intéresse à la magie noire, mais son intérêt pour la genèse de la magie la poussait à chercher partout où elle le pouvait.

« Et dans ceux que tu destines à la vente ? Il y en a qui sont intéressants ?

-Oh, oui… Bon, j'ai connu mieux, comme lecture, mais c'est bien. »

Harry sourit. Cela signifiait que quelque chose perturbait Hermione.

« Bon… quel est le livre qui t'a déçu, exactement ? »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard agacé. Comme un reproche muet de deviner ainsi que quelque chose l'agaçait.

« C'est un carnet. Enfin, un petit livre. Il est… extérieurement très beau. Sa couverture est rouge et or. D'une fabrication exquise.

-Mais… ? Fit Harry, amusé.

-Mais je n'arrive pas à le lire », grogna la jeune femme.

Harry arqua un sourcil.

« Tu n'arrives pas à le lire ? Il est dans une autre langue ?

-Non, pas du tout… Il n'y a rien d'écrit. Enfin, rien de visible.

-Parce que tu es sûre qu'il y a quelque chose ?

-Certaine ! déclara la jeune femme avec feu. Ça… Comment dire ? Ça se sent. Il y a de la magie autour de ce livret. J'ai tout essayé. La gomme invisible, la discussion par écrit, comme pour le journal de Jedusor. Rien ! »

Harry hocha de la tête, pensif. Il but un instant son thé et prit un petit gâteau qu'il mangea silencieusement. Hermione gigota et il comprit. Elle ne l'avait pas appelé pour prendre le thé. Elle l'avait appelé pour lui parler du livret. Il eut un sourire indulgent. Hermione savait que si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider, c'était lui.

« Tu me le montres ? demanda-t-il, sachant pertinemment que c'était ce que son amie attendait.

-Je vais le chercher tout de suite ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

Elle se leva et disparut dans les rayonnages. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle revint en lui tendant un petit livret rouge. La couverture était belle, comme elle le lui avait dit. L'or était répandu sur les bords, d'abord en ligne, puis en petit points stylisés qui se rapprochaient vers le centre. Pourtant, celui-ci restait purement rouge. Vierge de toute tâche dorée. Il remarqua tout de suite que le carnet était différent des autres. Il possédait une moitié de couverture en plus, ce qui permettait de le rabattre et, ainsi, évitait qu'il ne s'ouvre pas par accident. Cela protégeait les pages de tout malheur. Harry ouvrit donc le petit bord et sentit tout de suite de la magie essayer de le retenir.

« Tu es parvenue à l'ouvrir sans problème ? demanda Harry.

-Tu fais allusion à la magie qui essaye de retenir la bordure protectrice ? demanda Hermione. Oui, j'y suis parvenue, mais je me suis sentie épuisée après. »

Harry hocha de la tête. Quoi que contienne ce carnet, son créateur ne voulait pas que n'importe qui puisse l'ouvrir. Harry regarda la surface de la couverture pendant un instant, mais il referma la protection, remarquant que celle-ci se replaçait d'elle-même, comme si un aimant la forçait à se coller sur le livre.

« Ça ne te dérange pas si je regarde ça chez moi ? demanda Harry. Je sais que tu es impatiente que nous découvrions la vérité, mais…

-Mais tu préfères opérer au calme pour être sûr qu'aucun incident ne me mettra en danger ou ne détruira le chemin de Traverse dans une sinistre explosion… Je sais. »

Harry sourit à son amie. Elle aussi, elle le connaissait trop bien.

« Tu es sûr de vouloir analyser ce livret ? Je croyais que tu voulais vivre en paix ? »

Harry eut une moue.

« Et moi, je croyais que tu devinerais qu'avec un livre mystérieux en main, je ne pourrais pas m'empêcher d'y jeter un œil… »

Hermione rit.

« Pour un fleuriste tranquille, je trouve que tu tournes souvent autour du pot du danger… »

Le brun grogna et lui donna un coup de livre sur la tête.

« Idiote va ! »

Hermione rit de plus belle pendant qu'il rangeait le livret dans la poche de sa cape. Il finit par reprendre sa tasse et la termina pour ensuite regarder Hermione dans les yeux.

« Tu as des nouvelles de Ron ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle rougit brusquement et Harry en fut heureux.

« Pourquoi aurais-je de ses nouvelles ? » demanda Hermione en lui versant un autre thé.

Harry sourit et lui prit la théière des mains.

« Ce n'est rien de honteux, tu sais, Hermione ? demanda-t-il, tout en versant du thé dans leurs tasses. Tu as le droit de refaire ta vie et d'être heureuse. Je suis certain qu'il n'aurait pas aimé que tu finisses seule et malheureuse. »

Hermione poussa un soupir en lissant sa jupe d'un air un peu hésitant.

« Je sais, lui dit-elle. C'est juste que… J'ai besoin de temps. »

Harry reposa la théière et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« N'attend pas trop, d'accord ? Ron ne sera pas toujours là. Ce serait dommage de le laisser partir une seconde fois. »

Hermione sourit tout en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux, ses doigts jouant avec une petite mèche.

« Je sais, lui dit-elle. Je sais… »

Le silence revint. Un silence tout aussi calme et agréable que le précédent.

« Et toi ? demanda Hermione. Où en es-tu, côté cœur ?

-Mon annonce va bientôt sortir, dit le brun. Ensuite… Je verrais quelles seront les réponses. »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête.

« Quel est ton pseudo ? »

Harry eut un sourire amusé.

« Survivor », dit-il.

Hermione rit.

« Tu n'en loupes pas une ! » dit-elle.

Harry sourit.

« Je sais, oui. »

* * *

L'heure du thé s'était terminée dans le rire. Harry était rentré chez lui, bêtement heureux des moments passés avec Hermione. Il avait posé sa cape et le livret rouge sur la tablette, près de sa cheminée, pour ensuite aller dans ses serres, comme d'habitude. Il avait coupé quelques roses rouges, auxquelles il avait mêlé quelques gypsophiles et deux ou trois branches de fougères. Satisfait de son travail, il avait mêlé un doux ruban blanc et avait ensuite envoyé un hiboux à Hermione. Chaque année, il envoyait un bouquet de fleurs à ses amis. Et c'était toujours leurs fleurs préférées. Lorsque la saison le lui permettait, bien entendu !

Lorsque ce petit travail fut terminé, il arrosa chaque plante avec attention. Ça lui prenait toujours des heures, mais il adorait ça. Il aurait pu prendre des arroseurs automatiques, mais il préférait la manière habituelle. En outre, avec la magie, il pouvait s'assurer que ces plantes ne manquaient de rien. Quand cette tâche fut terminée, il était déjà passé 19h. Fatigué, Harry passa une main sur son front perlé de sueur et sortit de ses serres. Bien qu'il supportât la chaleur, il finissait par avoir besoin d'air, après un long moment enfermé dedans. Il vérifia qu'il avait bien fermé toutes les portes et que les ampoules à lumière déclinante étaient bien allumées. Ces lampes étaient des merveilles. Elles diminuaient en même temps que la lumière du soleil selon la saison voulue et, ainsi, ne déstabilisaient pas les fleurs. S'il voulait faire pousser des roses en hiver, cela lui était tout à fait possible. Mais il préférait laisser les fleurs venir avec la saison… Elles étaient toujours plus belles. Pourtant, il était bien obligé de 'tricher' avec la nature, les clients voulant parfois des fleurs d'été en hiver.

Sa dernière tâche terminée, Harry verrouilla toutes les serres d'un sort et se détourna d'elle, trouvant refuge dans sa maison. Comme à son habitude, il enleva sabots et tablier arrivé dans la cuisine et les posa à leur place habituelle : Sur un paillasson près de la porte et sur un crocher juste à côté. Chose faite, il enfila ses pantoufles et lança deux ou trois sorts à la gazinière. Plats et aliments se mirent en mouvement et il les laissa se préparer seuls pendant qu'il allait se laver.

Bien que grande, la maison de Harry n'en demeurait pas pour autant austère de par l'inoccupation des pièces. La cuisine, d'une couleur jaune pâle, était accueillante. Les petits rideaux à carreaux jaune et blanc avaient beaucoup plus à Hermione. Ron, lui, s'était moqué des tendances 'Gay' de son ami pour la décoration, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de la part de sa sœur. L'établi – composé d'une longue surface en pierre, de deux éviers, d'un lave-vaisselle encastrée en dessous et de la gazinière – pour cuisiner était placé juste devant les trois fenêtres principales de la pièce, conférant ainsi un sentiment de chaleur et de bien-être.

'_C'est pour donner envie aux femmes de faire la vaisselle !'_, avait plaisanté Ron, se ramassant de nombreux coups ensuite.

La pièce, bien que rectangulaire, avait une sorte de coupole de verre sous laquelle la table (en bois et pierre) était disposée. Cela permettait, le matin, d'y voir clair, et le soir, de contempler les étoiles (s'il y en avait). Mais qu'était la cuisine par rapport aux couloirs lilas ? Ceux-ci étaient décorés par de petites pilastres ou voûtes contenant un cadre, une photo ou encore des fleurs enchantées pour rester fraîches et belles éternellement.

Plus classique, le salon était d'un ton bordeaux clair, pour ne pas trop dénoter avec la luminosité des autres pièces. Des tapis aux motifs floraux avaient été disposés sur le sol et les petites tables de chênes étaient placées ici et là dans la pièce. La bibliothèque, qui couvrait tout un mur du vaste salon, était remplie de livres parlant de sujets sorciers ou moldus. Il y avait bien entendu l'incontournable cheminée des sorciers, imposante construction de marbre claire et élégante. Elle était sculptée de fleurs, ici et là, selon la demande personnelle de Harry auprès du commerçant. Encadrant l'âtre, deux fauteuils munis d'un pose pied attendait les éventuels maîtres de maison alors qu'un divan était posé à une bonne distance, juste devant la cheminée. Deux autres fauteuils, un peu plus à l'écart sans pour autant être rejetés, attendaient d'être remplis, ce qui ne manquait jamais quand Harry organisait une petite fête. Un petit coin médias avait été installé, dans la partie la plus sombre de la pièce. Ordinateur, chaîne stéréo et télévision étaient disposés près du large et massif bureau du brun.

Et bien qu'il ait prit une grande disposition à la décoration de chaque pièce, celle qu'Harry préférait, c'était sa chambre. Il l'avait faite en beige. Pour cette pièce, il voulait une couleur claire. Tout était fait dans les tons, depuis le bois clair jusqu'aux rideaux – tant du baldaquin que des fenêtres. Le parquet, sur lequel s'étendait un tapis beige foncé, était tout aussi crème que les meubles. Même la garde robe et les draps étaient assortis. Dans cette pièce, il se sentait tout aussi bien que dans ses serres. Il prenait un malin plaisir à s'y attarder, peu importait le moment. Seule l'envie de se laver l'empêcha d'y rester plus longtemps qu'un quart d'heure. Il sélectionna un nouveau pyjama et alla s'enfermer dans sa vaste sale de bain bleu turquoise d'où il ne ressortit qu'après une heure.

Entièrement vêtu de vert foncé, des pantoufles confortables aux pieds, il descendit les escaliers et alla s'attabler à la table de la cuisine. Un steak cuit à point, de la salade et des pommes de terres sautées l'y attendaient déjà et il ne se fit pas prier pour les dévorer. Repu, sans même se préoccuper du silence de la maison, il enchanta les couverts sales pour qu'ils se nettoient seuls et fit disparaître les restes d'un rapide Evanesco. Il trouva refuge dans son salon où un feu ronflant crépitait dans la cheminée. Muni d'une tasse de thé, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils posés près de la cheminée, ses pieds trouvant naturellement leur place sur le petit pouf devant. Il but quelques gorgées de son thé et, d'un mouvement de la main, fit venir le livre que lui avait confié Hermione.

Comme la fois précédente, il sentit une légère résistance venant du livre pour l'ouverture, mais ne s'en préoccupa pas. Pas même qu'il ne s'inquiéta du frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine quand il tourna la page de garde ou encore du vent qui manqua d'éteindre les flammes présentent dans l'âtre. Une seule chose captiva son attention. Une petite chose ponctuée de lettres et que ses yeux ne cessaient de relire. Une petite chose qui l'avait pétrifié et empli d'un sentiment de bonheur mêlé de confusion.

Sur la seconde page, écrit en rouge, les mots **_'Journal de James Potter'_** semblaient presque briller alors qu'à l'extérieur, la nuit tombait… étrangement vite.

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Je sais, je choisis tjs aussi bien le moment de venir vous coller mon 'A suivre...'

Avouez... Vous le détestez, ce 'A suivre...'

(Umbre qui se marre d'avance car cette histoire la fait planer... Malheur à vouuuus...)


	3. Journal de James Potter

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Journal d'un père

**Rating :** M, peut-être

**Résumé :** Bouquiniste, Hermione recueil un livre mystérieux qu'elle confie à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, sans se douter des immenses ennuis qu'elle lui lègue.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas aller à la bibliothèque à vélo en écoutant des chansons de Dragon Ball Z ! Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas acheter de carnet… Pourquoi il est mauvais que je n'aie rien à faire de l'année… Bref… Voilà. Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Journal de James Potter_

_Tome 8. _

_**Le 15 Novembre 1979**_

_Et voilà ! C'est officiel, il existe à présent 8 tomes sur ma vie. 8 Tomes parlant de moi… rien que moi. Je ne suis pas nombriliste mais, pour quelqu'un qui a commencé à écrire à quinze ans, c'est pas mal, huit tomes. Bon, c'est vrai que j'ai passé pas mal de temps à raconter ce qu'il s'est passé Avant, mais même ! Huit tomes, c'est bien ! _

_Et comme je suppose que si vous lisez ce livre, c'est que vous êtes un membre de ma famille et qu'en plus, vous avez lu les sept précédents, je commence direct avec le vif du sujet. _

_On va faire ça calmement… _

_JE.VAIS.ÊTRE.PAPAAAA_

_Je venais tous juste de rentrer du ministère lorsque Lily me l'a annoncé. Je vais être papa ! Moi ! Oui, moi, James Potter. Je vais avoir un enfant ! Fille ou garçon, je m'en balance, ce qui compte, c'est que je vais avoir un petit enfant à moi… Bon, à Lily aussi, mais peu importe… Non, je plaisante, bien entendu. Un enfant de moi n'est important à mes yeux que si Lily en est la mère. Enfin soit. _

_L'allégresse de Lily (et la mienne) a malheureusement très vite été gâchée. Le ministère m'a confié une mission, à moi et une autre équipe d'Auror. Nous devons aller chercher un objet en Inde. Génial. Comme si j'avais que ça à faire. Lily a été furieuse en apprenant ça. Que je ne sois pas là pour les échographies est, selon elle, un crime punissable d'une incarcération à Azkaban. Mais qu'y puis-je, si on m'a confié cette mission maintenant ? Surtout que même Dumbledore ignore ce que nous devons aller chercher. C'est, selon mes chefs, un objet qui pourra tuer Voldemort. Et pas que je ne veuille pas qu'il meure mais… Bon sang, j'aurais aimé être aux côtés de ma Lily. _

_Pourtant, d'un autre côté, je veux ramener cet objet. Parce que comme tout père, je veux que mes enfants grandissent dans l'insouciance. Quand j'ai réussi à me faire pardonner par Lily, c'est ce que je lui ai dit. Je veux que mes enfants soient des cons, comme moi. Parce que s'ils sont cons… cela voudra dire qu'ils n'ont jamais eu à grandir trop vite. Qu'ils n'ont jamais été menacés par un sorcier quelconque. Oui… je veux que mes enfants soient immatures, insouciants, rêveurs et j'en passe. Et si pour ça, je rate quelques échographies, ma foi… Tant que je suis là pour la naissance, c'est bien, non ?_

_**Le 20 Novembre 1979**_

_Je donnerais n'importe quoi… mais vraiment n'importe quoi ! Pour ne plus être dans cet avion. Cet espèce de coucou… Je me demande comment il peut encore tenir ! Il y a des trous dans les murs, l'aile est pliée… Il faut dire que nous avons eu du mal à arriver en Inde. On ne sait pas pourquoi, les catastrophes se jettent devant nous ! Ça a commencé par l'accident survenu à un des membres de l'équipe. Nous avons quitté Londres par Portoloin, en premier lieu. Nous nous sommes rendus directement en Inde, mais assez loin de l'endroit que nous devons rejoindre. Nous devions prendre l'avion (l'espèce de chose qui nous transporte actuellement), mais un orage a éclaté et le pilote a préféré attendre. Franchement, je comprends pourquoi, quand on voit l'état de l'appareil… Avec le vent qu'il y avait hier, nous serions morts avant même d'avoir décollé. _

_Enfin bref. Nous avons du louer des chambres pour patienter (car ce satané orage semblait vouloir rester) et, le lendemain matin, Kirke n'est pas venu déjeuner. Nous avons été surpris mais rapidement, on est allé voir. Il était mort. En soi, dans notre société, c'est assez normal de trouver des gens morts, du jour au lendemain, mais pas là où nous sommes. Voldemort et ses sbires ne sont pas ici. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas de marque des Ténèbres flottant au-dessus de la maison. Alors la raison de la mort de cet homme nous échappait totalement. _

_L'avion partait une heure plus tard alors nous n'avons pas pu enquêter, mais nous avons laissé un homme sur place. Avec de la chance, il résoudra ce mystère. Dans tous les cas, la mission commence mal. Les hommes sont stressés – et pas seulement parce que l'avion est un rafiot – et je en serais pas surpris qu'un ou deux décident de repartir tout de suite. _

_Ça tangue tellement dans ce vieux coucou que je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que les balais… c'est tout de même une invention extraordinaire !_

_**Le 21 Novembre 1979**_

_C'est un cauchemar. Il fait froid, humide… il y a des satanés moustiques partout et en plus, on a un autre mort sur les bras. Jarger est mort sans un bruit. On l'a trouvé le lendemain, pétrifié. Il avait de la poudre noire autour de lui. Comme si on avait fait exploser quelque chose qui l'a laissé intact. On s'est permis de regarder ce qu'il avait… C'est difficile à croire, mais Jarger a les tripes cramées. Enfin, pas les tripes ! Disons… Tout ! Tout ce qui est en dessous de la peau. Comment restait-il 'normal' ? Magie magie. Dans tous les cas, on est tout sauf rassurés. Il semblerait qu'on veuille nous empêcher d'atteindre notre but. Et franchement, ça… ça sent mauvais !_

_**Le 22 Novembre 1979**_

_Rien d'anormal aujourd'hui. Pas de mort, heureusement. Nous avons bien avancé, bien que nous soyons à pied. Des gardes sont postés chaque nuit, cela semble décourager nos potentiels ennemis. Nous savons que nous avançons. Le capitaine de l'équipe ne cesse de regarder le plan. Nous devons trouver une sorte de temple bizarre construit par d'anciens sorciers indous. Franchement, ce n'est pas rassurant. La forêt est assez dense mais nous n'entendons aucun bruit d'animaux. Comme s'ils préféraient attendre et se terrer dans un coin. Comme si une menace planait. _

_Lily me manque. Ainsi que Sirius et Remus. Je me demande ce qu'ils penseraient de tout ça. Je sais d'avance que Lily et Remus entretiendraient de longues conversations sur les éventuelles raisons du silence des lieux tandis que Sirius, lui, ferait le plus de bruit possible en ma compagnie… _

_En fait, je suis content qu'ils ne soient pas là. Ainsi, ils ne sont pas en danger. _

_**Le 25 Novembre 1979**_

_C'est une catastrophe. On a rien vu venir. En une seconde, on était encerclés. On a lancé des sorts partout mais un des hommes a été touché. On ne sait pas ce que c'était. C'était petit, rapide et ça fait mal. Le gars est en train de se faire ausculter par un des guérisseurs qui nous a accompagné. Il hurle comme un possédé. J'aimerais être loin d'ici. _

_Ces choses nous ont attaqués de nuit, alors que tout le monde dormait. On a eu du mal à réagir… En fait, on a réagi bien trop tard. Si nous avions été plus prompts… Bon sang. J'aime pas ça du tout. Pas du tout du tout ! _

_Je crois que cette mission était une très mauvaise idée… Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'on nous envoie chercher, mais je me dis que si c'est mis si loin de toute civilisation, c'est pas pour rien. _

_Et l'autre qui hurle encore… Putain, je veux rentrer bon sang !_

_**Le 26 Novembre 1979**_

_Il a été touché par une aiguille bizarre. Cette aiguille, croyez-le ou non, a enlevé toute magie présente dans sa jambe. C'est bizarre parce que, si on le regarde, il a l'air normal. Mais en fait, il ne l'est pas. Un de ses membres est totalement dénué de magie. Il n'y a plus rien. Il marche bizarrement, d'ailleurs. Nous avons été obligés de l'embarquer avec nous, car il ne peut pas rester seul en arrière. On n'arrête pas de regarder partout. Les gardes autour du camp de nuit ont été doublées. _

_Personnellement, je serais d'avis qu'on les triple. Le silence autour de nous est insupportable ! J'ai presque envie qu'il y ait un tremblement de terre. Au moins, cela expliquerait ce satané calme plat. _

_**Le 29 Novembre 1979**_

_Une autre attaque ! Une catastrophe. Je suis tout seul. Je sais pas où sont les autres. Ça a été la pagaille totale. C'était pas la même chose que la dernière fois. Cette fois, c'était des créatures bizarres. On aurait dit des détraqueurs. Elles étaient noires et très grandes. Presque vaporeuse, comme de la fumée. Parfois, elles disparaissent et apparaissent ailleurs. C'était terrifiant. Les hommes qui se faisaient attraper s'embrasaient complètement. Ce sont ces choses qui ont tué Jarger. Sauf qu'avec lui, elles ont agi discrètement. Maintenant, elles ne le sont plus. _

_Je sais pas quoi faire ! Toute l'équipe est dissoute ! C'est une catastrophe. J'ai bien essayé de transplaner pour partir, mais pas moyen. Quelque chose m'en empêche et je n'aime pas ça du tout ! _

_Bon sang. Je veux rentrer ! Je ne veux pas mourir ici, avec ces choses noires qui pullulent…Je serais même prêt à rentrer à pied s'il le faut ! _

_**Date inconnue.**_

_Je me suis risqué à notre campement. Il n'en reste que des cendres. Tant des tentes que des hommes. J'ai retrouvé tout le monde en tas de cendres. Bordel, je suis le dernier homme encore vivant. La carte du capitaine est détruite. Comment je vais rentrer, moi, hein ? Je n'aime pas ça ! Je me fous de cet objet, je me fous de Voldemort, je veux rentrer à la maison !_

_**Deux jours (ou trois) plus tard**_

_Je m'en sortirai pas vivant… Les choses ont essayé de m'avoir. Elles ont essayé de me capturer ou de me tuer, je sais pas. Elles étaient blanches, cette fois. Mais c'était peut-être leur vêtement de jour, je l'ignore. _

_C'est con à dire, mais j'ai peur. Je suis seul dans cette forêt… y'a des créatures bizarres qui vous enlèvent votre magie (je les ai vues, elles sont minuscules) et ces choses noires et blanches. Bordel, je ne veux pas mourir ! Je veux rentrer et aller avec Lily chez le spécialiste Moldu qui lui dira le sexe du bébé. Je veux être auprès d'elle. Même la guerre stupide de Voldemort, j'ai envie de la vivre. Je veux partir d'ici ! Je veux connaître mon enfant ! Je veux… _

_MERDE !_

* * *

A suivre…

* * *

Boooon… Voilà enfin le chapitre 2, trois si on compte le prologue… J'espère que cela vous a bien contenté car je ne sais pas quand va venir le suivant ! Je vais me mettre à l'écrire dés que j'aurais publié, mais ça ne veut rien dire ! loll

Sur ce, à bientôt… (auteur qui s'en va en trottinant et en chantant, l'air joyeuse… 'je suis criminelle, c'est tout naturel...')


	4. Une attaque Nocturne

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Journal d'un père

**Rating :** M, peut-être

**Résumé :** Bouquiniste, Hermione recueille un livre mystérieux qu'elle confie à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, sans se douter des immenses ennuis qu'elle lui lègue.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas aller à la bibliothèque à vélo en écoutant des chansons de Dragon Ball Z ! Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas acheter de carnet… Pourquoi il est mauvais que je n'aie rien à faire de l'année… Bref… Voilà. Bonne lecture.

**Mot supplémentaire:** Et voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira tout autant que les autres. Journal prend peu à peu de l'importance dans ma vie. Je travail avec acharnement dessus, car je vais peut-être le réadapter en originale par la suite, dans l'intention de l'envoyer à un éditeur. M'enfin, ce n'est qu'un vague projet. Néanmoins, vous êtes mes premiers "testeurs". Merci d'avance aux reviewers.

A Yami Aku. En la remerciant de son avis si important.

**oOoOooOoOo**

**Chapitre 3 :** Une attaque Nocturne

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir, cette nuit-là. Savoir que son père avait vécu une aventure en Inde, une aventure des plus mystérieuses, l'avait troublé. Bien sûr, il ignorait beaucoup de chose sur James Potter, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que son père puisse avoir vécu des choses sans ses amis et, qui plus est, dans un autre pays. Et ces choses noires et blanches ? Qu'étaient-elles ? Avaient-elles oui ou non attraper son père ? Et si oui, comment avait-il fait pour y survivre ? Trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit et ce ne fut que tard la nuit qu'il ferma l'œil.

Le lendemain, pourtant, il fut réveillé aux aurores par son réveil. Car, comme chaque matin, il devait s'occuper de ses fleurs. Ce fut en traînant les pieds qu'il sortit de son lit pour se déshabiller et enfiler ses vêtements. Que tous cela étaient pénible ! Il se vêtit sans même faire attention à ce qu'il enfilait, ce qui expliqua qu'il se retrouvât avec un pantalon violet et un haut jaune. Cadeaux des jumeaux Weasley qu'il ne pensait pas porter un jour, mais même ! C'était une vraie horreur ! Malgré tout, il ne se changea pas et, après avoir avalé deux tasses de café et un bon petit déjeuner, il alla s'enfermer dans ses serres jusque midi.

Quand il débarqua dans sa cuisine, seulement, il se rappela tous ce qu'il avait appris la veille. La curiosité déferla de nouveau et, tout en se préparant un sandwich, il composa le numéro de Remus Lupin au téléphone et mit le haut-parleur de celui-ci. Les sonneries répétées se firent entendre dans toute la cuisine et il s'en fallut de peu avant qu'il ne tombe sur le répondeur. Heureusement, Remus décrocha avant.

« Allo ? demanda son ancien professeur.

– Bonjour Remus, dit Harry, tout en refermant son sandwich. C'est Harry…

– Harry ! Bonjour ! Comment te portes-tu ?

– Fort bien, répondit le brun, s'installant sur une chaise, près du téléphone. Et vous ?

– Tout aussi bien, même si la pleine Lune approche… »

Harry eut un vague sourire. Pauvre Remus… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter les transformations, avec l'âge.

« Je vous appelle pour une raison bien précise, Remus, dit-il.

– Ça, je m'en doutais bien. Qui a-t-il ?

– Saviez-vous que mon père écrivait un journal ? »

Il y eut un moment de silence.

« Oui, je le savais. Mais ils ont tous brûlé, dans… dans l'incident. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Tous, sauf un, dit-il. Il a atterrit entre mes mains, par accident… Et je vous avoue que son contenu m'a surpris. Que pouvez-vous me dire sur la mission en Inde qu'il a accompli alors que ma mère m'attendait ? »

Remus se tut un long moment, si bien qu'Harry eut le temps d'avaler le quart de son sandwich.

« Pas grand-chose, dit Remus. Il est parti sous ordre du ministère, avec une quinzaine d'hommes et il est revenu seul. Seul et… amnésique. »

Harry faillit avaler de travers.

« Amnésique ? demanda-t-il.

– Oui… Il avait oublié tous ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette jungle. Il avait même oublié ce qu'il allait y chercher. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Et donc, il ne vous a jamais rien raconté.

– Non, rien… sauf qu'il y faisait très chaud. C'était tous ce dont il se souvenait. »

Harry hocha pensivement de la tête.

« Et ceux qui avaient orchestré cette expédition ? Ils n'ont pas retenté quelque chose ? Ou de lui arracher les verres du nez ? »

Remus se tut un long moment, de nouveau.

« Remus ? appela Harry.

– Oui, je… Ceux qui ont tout organisé. En fait, ils… Ils sont morts peu de temps après le départ de James et de son équipe.

– Pardon ? fit Harry, se levant d'un bond et manquant de laisser tomber son sandwich.

– Ils sont tous morts. Deux ou trois jours après le départ de James. C'est pour ça que nous avons été inquiets et que nous avons envoyé une équipe de secours. Et seul James a été retrouvé. »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Mais encore ? » demanda-t-il.

Remus hésita encore un long moment avant de répondre.

« Ceux qui avaient tout organisé sont morts… brûlés de l'intérieur, selon la presse. Il y avait de la poudre noire, autour d'eux. »

Harry sentit un long frisson lui parcourir le dos.

« Quant à ton père… Quand il a été retrouvé… il était couvert de poudre, lui aussi.

– De poudre noire ? demanda Harry, surpris.

– Non, dit Remus. Il était couvert de poudre blanche. »

Harry resta immobile un long moment. Il eut un léger frisson et, pour il ne sut trop quelle raison, se retourna, certain de trouver quelque chose derrière lui. Mais ce n'était qu'un hibou. Ça ne l'empêcha pas de sursauter.

« Harry ? » appela Remus.

Le concerné eut un rire nerveux et, se traitant d'idiot, se redressa pour décrocher la missive du volatile.

« Ce n'est rien, Remus, dit-il. Je crois que ressasser les vieilles histoires étranges n'est pas bon pour les nerfs », dit-il.

Remus rit légèrement.

« Oh, je suis sûr que tu t'en remettras, dit-il. Bon… Tu veux savoir autre chose ?

– Non, rien de particulier, merci.

– Un plaisir de te renseigner. Passe une bonne journée.

– Bonne journée, Remus. »

Il entendit son ami raccrocher et fit de même. Soulagé, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, riant encore de sa peur passée. Il se rappela alors du papier qu'il tenait en main et s'empressa de l'ouvrir.

_Cher Survivor, _

_Nous tenions à vous informer que votre petite annonce est publiée ce jour dans notre quotidien. Ne soyez donc pas étonné de recevoir diverses lettres de parfaits étrangers dans les jours qui suivent. _

_Respectueusement, _

_Le rédacteur en Chef du _Chicaneur.

Alors son annonce était publiée… Voilà qui promettait d'être intéressant. Cela dit, ce n'était pas la bonne journée. Il espérait rendre visite à Hermione et à son magasin sur le Chemin de Traverse. Or, si quelqu'un lui envoyant une lettre voyait son hibou en sa compagnie, il serait vite désigné comme étant 'Survivor'. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il resterait chez lui. Hermione pouvait attendre et puis… Cela l'amusait beaucoup, de l'agacer à la faire attendre ! Sur cette pensée, il rit et continua à manger son sandwich, non sans avoir renvoyé le hibou au préalable. Il dégusta son repas avec plaisir avant de retourner dans ses serres. La numéro huit lui posait quelques difficultés à cause d'une chenille qui s'était introduite là et dévorait les feuilles bien aimées de ses plantes. Et comme il était tout sauf disposé à la laisser faire, il était bien décidé à l'attraper.

Cela lui prit tout l'après-midi. Il avait d'abord commencé par chercher le dernier endroit où elle avait grignoté avant de pouvoir enfin la trouver. Et si la magie l'avait bien aidé (un _accio_ chenille était toujours le bienvenu) il n'avait pu lancé le sort qu'une fois proche de l'insecte. Jeter l'enchantement en étant éloigné aurait pu perturber ses plantations.

Harry n'était pas contre les chenilles, seulement lorsqu'elles dévoraient ses plantes. Ainsi, il ne la tua pas et se contenta d'aller la déposer bien plus loin de ses serres. Content de lui, il retourna arroser chaque plantation avec la même patience que la veille, sauf la serre numéro 15. Il y resta jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit. Il avait du prendre le temps de s'occuper de chaque plan avec patience, car les roses manquaient soudainement d'énergie. Préoccupé de leur santé, il avait perdu beaucoup de temps à leur dispenser un peu de son engrais miracle, celui-là même qui donnait à ses fleurs une couleur flamboyante et une longévité bien plus grande.

À vingt et une heures, seulement, il pensa à rentrer chez lui, fredonnant avec patience. Comme chaque fois, il laissa ses chaussures de travail à l'extérieur puis rentra, accrochant son tablier à la patère près de la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir trois hiboux et deux aigles sur sa table, les volatiles attendant patiemment son arrivée. Il grimaça en découvrant des fientes, mais, d'un sort, régla le problème. Il s'avança ensuite et enleva chaque lettre. Seul deux hiboux repartirent. L'aigle et la chouette attendirent patiemment, visiblement désireux d'avoir une réponse. Il préféra donc commencer par les lettres leur appartenant, tout en faisant apparaître une mangeoire et un baquet d'eau.

Souriant en les voyant se précipiter sur le contenu des bols, il ouvrit la lettre de l'aigle avec curiosité.

_Cher Survivor,_

_J'ai lu votre annonce ce matin et je serais fort heureux de faire votre connaissance. Vos mots m'ont énormément intéressé, de part leur humour et leur clarté. Mais permettez-moi de me présenter : mon pseudonyme est Templas. J'ai trente ans, la peau foncée d'un oriental et les cheveux qui vont avec. Pourtant, j'ai les yeux bleus aussi clair que le ciel en hiver. Dans la vie, je suis gardien pour le ministère. _

_Et vous, dites-moi ? À quoi ressemblez-vous ? Que faites-vous ? Qu'aimez-vous ? _

_J'espère avoir rapidement une réponse, _

_Templas. _

_PS : J'habite assez loin… Laissez mon aigle se reposer toute une nuit puis envoyez-le-moi… Merci d'avance. _

Harry haussa un sourcil et regarda l'oiseau. Déjà, celui-ci s'était endormi, perché sur la chaise en face de la table. Il sourit et prit la seconde lettre, la chouette semblant bien réveillée, elle.

_Cher Survivor,_

_Votre annonce a attiré mon attention, de part votre pseudonyme. Quel étrange nom… Quoi que le mien n'est pas des mieux. _

_Vos mots, bien que d'un banal affligeant, m'ont plu. Ainsi, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions faire plus ample connaissance via courrier, voir plus, si affinités. _

_Dans l'espoir d'avoir de vos nouvelles, _

_Amicalement,_

_Drarry. _

Harry haussa un sourcil. Drarry ? Quel nom étrange ! Mais plaisant, il devait l'admettre. Levant la tête vers la chouette, il remarqua que celle-ci semblait s'impatienter.

« D'accord, dit-il. Je vais répondre, je reviens ! »

Prenant la lettre, il quitta la cuisine pour se rendre dans le salon. Là, il s'installa au bureau, allumant la petite lampe de travail. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et s'assura que son nom et adresse n'y étaient pas écrits. Il avait quelques feuilles de son magasin et ce serait dommage de crier si vite son identité. Satisfait de trouver une page totalement blanche, il attrapa un stylo et se mit à écrire rapidement.

_Cher Drarry, _

_On ne peut pas dire que vous mâchez vos mots, mais cela me plaît. Les ronds de jambes me sont insupportables ! _

_Il est vrai que votre pseudonyme est singulier, mais je l'aime bien. Il ne manque pas de singularité. Je serais ravi de faire plus ample connaissance avec vous. Mais votre lettre ne me donne pas vraiment d'élément pour commencer. Enfin soit… _

_Je me lance en premier. Quel âge avez-vous ? À quoi ressemblez-vous ? Je n'ose vous demander votre métier, car cela est peut-être révélateur. Cela dit, si cela ne vous gêne pas de me le révéler, n'hésitez pas. _

_Personnellement, j'ai 20 ans. Je suis quelqu'un d'assez calme, en général. J'ai les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts… Je suis grand, je pense. En tout cas, je ne suis pas un nabot. Mon métier est assez calme, ce qui me plait. Je préfère ne pas le dire. Vous risqueriez de savoir qui je suis… _

_J'espère que ces petits éléments vous satisferont et que votre réponse ne se fera pas trop attendre ; _

_Survivor. _

Harry relut sa lettre souvent, avant d'aller la donner à la chouette. Il l'accrocha avec un petit ruban mauve qu'il avait sous la main et l'envoya, l'oiseau disparaissant dans la nuit. Harry poussa un soupir et regarda les missives restantes ainsi que l'aigle… Les autres attendraient bien qu'il ait mangé, quand même…

**oOoOooOoOo**

_Cher Survivor,_

_Je m'attendais à recevoir votre réponse bien plus tôt… visiblement, la ponctualité n'est pas votre fort ! Mais je suis sûr que vous avez une bonne excuse, je ne vous en veux pas. _

_Alors, si nous devons faire plus ample connaissance, je propose que nous ne parlions d'aucun élément devant nous révéler publiquement. Pas maintenant, en tout cas. Après tout, je ne sais pas si vous êtes un psychopathe dangereux ou si vous êtes un gentil garçon courrant dans les vertes prairies. _

_Cependant, je peux vous dire que j'ai le même âge que vous ! Ce qui est déjà un bon point. J'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus. Je suis grand également pour mon âge. Quant à mon métier, je ne le dis pas non plus. Trop révélateur, vous pourriez venir déposer des cadavres de rats devant ma porte…Ne riez pas, ça m'est déjà arrivé ! _

_Cela dit, nous ne sommes pas là que pour parler de ce que nous sommes, comment nous sommes, où nous sommes et j'en passe. Passons à une question bien plus intéressante… Selon votre âge, si vous êtes allez à Poudlard, vous étiez de la même année… Ainsi, je n'hésite pas à demander… Quelle maison ? Ou plutôt non ! Surtout, ne la dites pas. Je veux deviner moi-même ! Faites-en autant de votre côté, cela sera très amusant. _

_A bientôt j'espère ! _

_Drarry. _

**oOo**

_Cher Templas, _

_Je suis heureux que mes mots vous aient plu. J'ai pris grand soin dans la rédaction de mon annonce. Votre pseudonyme est très plaisant. Il doit vous allez à ravir, si j'en juge à votre descriptions. _

_Personnellement, j'ai les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts et ma peau…est bronzée. Je ne peux mieux la décrire, je pense. Je passe beaucoup de temps à l'extérieur, sinon, elle serait plus claire. _

_J'aime beaucoup de choses ! Une lettre ne suffirait pas à tout dire. Mais j'aime tout particulièrement la tranquillité. J'étais autrefois un homme d'action, alors je profite du repos que m'offre la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'aime la nature, la télévision, les bains moussants, voler… Le beige est ma couleur préférée ! Et je déteste l'eau. _

_Et vous ? Je serais ravi d'en apprendre un peu plus, sur vous… À très bientôt j'espère ; _

_Survivor. _

_PS : Votre aigle s'est bien reposé. Quel est son nom ? _

**oOo**

_Cher Drarry, _

_Vous êtes culotté ! Je suis persuadé que vous étiez à Serpentard. Vous avez leur franc-parler ! J'étais en effet très occupé, le jour où vous m'avez envoyé votre lettre. Il faut savoir que mon travail me prend toute la journée et toute la soirée. Il ne faut donc pas vous étonner de ma lenteur quant à mes réponses ! _

_Je suis entièrement d'accord ! Je n'ai pas envie que Vous veniez chez moi pour déposer un chaton enragé devant ma porte. Cela dit, je vous rassure. Je ne suis ni un psychopathe, ni un garçon parcourant les vertes prairies. Enfin… Si on peut dire. Je suis fort proche de la nature, de part mon métier, mais je ne parcours pas les vastes prairies en lançant des gerbes de fleurs derrière moi. Et vous, dites-moi ? Êtes-vous du genre décoration glauque ou bisounours ? Je vous avoue que je vous imagine – bien que ne connaissant pas votre visage – dans des coussins de soie, vautré comme seul peu l'être un homme élégant. Pourquoi cette image ? Sans doute à cause du ruban de soie, ou de la qualité du papier… Ou peut-être à cause de l'encre turquoise que vous utilisez, celle-là même qui répand une agréable odeur de myrtille. _

_Je suis du genre confort et décoration claire. Si cela peut vous rassurer, je n'aime pas tuer les rats et encore moins en déposer toute une brochette devant votre maison. Si je devais déposer quelque chose, se serait des fleurs. Ni plus, ni moins. Les aimez-vous ? _

_Oui, je suis allé à Poudlard. Ma maison, je vous laisse la deviner, étant donné que c'est là votre plaisir. Mais si nous sommes de la même année, je crains que vous ne découvriez rapidement qui je suis. J'espère que non, car vos lettres me plaisent et j'aimerais continuer cet échange. _

_À très bientôt, _

_Survivor. _

**oOo**

_Cher Survivor, _

_Je me surnomme Tactique et j'aimerais vraiment faire votre connaissance. Vous êtes gay, selon votre annonce. Ça tombe bien, moi aussi. Ça vous dirait, une rencontre, voir plus ?_

_Tactique. _

**oOo**

_Cher Tactique,_

_Je suis navré, mais je ne souhaite pas faire de rencontre dans l'immédiat. Je préfère d'abord tenter de connaître les personnes à qui je m'adresse. Si cela vous tente, vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire ; _

_Survivor. _

**oOo**

_Cher Survivor, _

_Vous me semblez beau. Peut-être suis-je un peu sûr de moi en disant cela, mais bon… Cela ne coûte rien, après tout. Vous aimez donc passé du temps à l'extérieur, si j'en crois le fait que vous y êtes souvent. J'aime ça également. _

_Tout comme vous, je suis proche de la nature et la tranquillité est mon travail, en quelque sorte. Je m'arrange en tout cas pour que personne ne dérange ce que je garde. Je ne connais pas la télévision. C'est un objet moldu, je suppose… Les bains moussants… Je n'en ai jamais pris ! Je me lave sur place, dans mon travail, car je dois y rester constamment. Ma couleur favorite est l'or, mais s'est sans doute parce que j'en vois beaucoup (non, je ne travaille pas dans une banque) ! _

_Quand vous dites que vous étiez un homme d'action et que vous profitez de votre repos, voulez-vous dire que vous accepteriez de vivre des aventures une fois reposé ? Ou au contraire, êtes-vous tout disposé à vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin de votre vie ? _

_À très bientôt, _

_Templas. _

_PS : Mon aigle s'appelle Shadow. _

**oOo**

_Cher Survivor, _

_Je suis culotté et j'en suis très fier. Dans la vie, il faut avoir du culot. Parce que sinon, comment voulez-vous avoir ce que vous voulez ? On ne vous le donnera pas tout frais dans le bec. Alors je suis culotté et j'obtiens ce que je veux. En cela, j'avoue… J'étais un Serpentard ! Je suis ravi que vous reconnaissez en moi leurs merveilleuses caractéristique. Car il n'y a pas de mal à être Serpentard et à avoir de l'ambition. Les ambitieux peuvent faire de grandes choses (autre que de tuer des gens). _

_Votre travail vous prend toute la journée ? Mais que faites-vous donc ? Vous élevez des hippogriffes ? _

_Un chaton enragé ? Mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Si je voulais vous faire du mal, je déposerais devant votre porte une plante. Pas n'importe laquelle, bien entendu. Une carnivore… Cela serait bien plus amusant qu'un chaton ! _

_Vous êtes proche de la nature, dites-vous ? Et vous avez vingt ans… Merlin ! Êtes-vous Neville Londubat ? … Mais non, suis-je bête, Neville Londubat n'a pas les cheveux noirs, ni les yeux verts… Par contre… Harry Potter, si ! Et je crois savoir qu'il est fleuriste. Quelle étrange coïncidence… vous aimez les fleurs, vu que vous m'en déposeriez une sur le pas de ma porte. Ai-je bien trouvé, cher Harry ? Sérieusement, Survivor… C'est ridicule ! Cela dit, je sais votre maison, à présent. _

_Vous êtes donc un homme de tranquillité, de confort et de décoration claire. Nous nous plairons, dans ce cas. Je n'aime pas ce qui est glauque. Je trouve que les cachots de Poudlard l'étaient bien assez. Je suis un homme de soleil. Non, en fait, je suis un homme d'astres. En ce sens où je passe mon temps le nez dans les étoiles ou fixé sur le soleil. J'aime la soie, j'aime ce qui est chique, mais pas à l'excès. J'aime le luxe discret. Ainsi, peu de chance de me voir dans des coussins de soie. Par contre, si vous en avez, je ne dirais pas non à une éventuelle proposition pour venir m'y vautrer. Car je suis paresseux, j'admets… _

_Par contre, je ne sais pas ce que sont les bisounours et je ne veux pas le savoir. Rien qu'au nom, cela m'écoeure. Mon papier, mon encre et mon ruban vous plaisent ? Tant mieux. C'est votre idée, après tout. Vous avez mit un ruban violet à ma réponse, la première fois. Je continue sur votre lancée. _

_Pour répondre à votre question, oui, j'aime les fleurs. Enfin, je ne m'en préoccupe pas, comme vous. J'achète de temps à autre un bouquet et puis basta. Cela dit, je serais ravi que vous m'en donniez une. On dit que vous faites du bon travail. _

_Parlons sérieusement à présent. Je souhaite continuer de discuter avec vous. Savoir votre identité m'est égal. Vous restez pour moi Survivor, même si je sais qui vous êtes. Je ne suis pas une groupie, je ne donnerais pas nos lettres à des journaux, bref, je me tape de qui vous êtes. Cela dit, c'est à vous de choisir si nous continuons ou pas. J'espère que oui. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Drarry. _

**oOo**

_Cher Survivor,_

_Je suis gay, mais pas une fille. Faire la connaissance et me taper la causette, c'est pas mon truc. Par contre, j'aime le sport en chambre. Soit vous dites oui, soit on se voit plus, c'est comme vous voulez. _

_Tactique. _

**oOo**

_Survivor,_

_Pourras-tu survivre longtemps face à moi ? Je pense pas. Je vais venir te faire ta fête, tu peux me croire ! _

_Sad. _

**oOo**

_Cher Drarry, _

_Ainsi, vous savez qui je suis. Je ne sais trop comment réagir face a cela. Nié ne sers à rien, vous avez trop d'éléments en main. Je pense que je vais continuer notre correspondance, parce que je vous avoue aimer ça. Mais je vous préviens d'avance qu'une seule allusion de ce qui se passe à qui que ce soit, je cesse toute lettre échangée. Excusez-moi d'être méfiant, mais les journalistes me courrent sur le haricot ! _

_Vous êtes donc culotté, ambitieux, homme d'astres et de rêverie et d'un luxe discret. Cela n'aide pas pour découvrir qui vous êtes, car bien des Serpentard correspondent à votre description. Cela dit, je trouverais bien qui vous êtes. Après tout, vous savez, pourquoi pas moi ? _

_Vous savez à présent que je suis fleuriste. Ainsi, je vous le dis : je me lève tôt le matin et me couche tard le soir pour m'occuper de mes plantes. C'est un travail de longue haleine, pour que mes fleurs soient belles. C'est pour cela que je ne réponds que le matin, le midi ou le soir. _

_Une plante carnivore ? Mais pour qui me prenez-vous ? Je suis fleuriste ! Et même si c'est une plante magique, moi aussi, j'ai eu des cours avec Mme Chourave. Je saurais donc les reconnaître et me tenir éloigné, pas de chance pour vous. _

_Personnellement, je déposerais un explosif dans un sac auquel je mettrais le feu. Paniqué, vous taperiez dessus avec votre pied et lorsqu'il exploserait, vous n'auriez plus qu'une jambe. Astucieux, non ? _

_Figurez-vous que j'ai choisi le pseudonyme de Survivor en me disant que, peut-être, vous ne me reconnaîtriez pas. Après tout, se désigner dès le départ… Mais bon, autant pour moi, vous m'avez reconnu et très vite. Je ne sais pas si je dois m'en sentir vexé ou stupide. Pas besoin de me dire que la seconde proposition est la meilleure, je le sais ! _

_Je n'ai pas de coussin en soie, je n'aime pas ça. Ça me donne de l'urticaire. Enfin, je vous rassure, votre ruban ne me fait rien, mais si je reste trop longtemps en contact avec de la soie, je m'énerve vite. Sans soute à cause de sa texture trop soyeuse et trop douce. Mais j'ai des coussins quand même et… Pour ce qui est de vous y vautrer, attendez encore quelques lettres. J'aimerais vous connaître mieux, quand même ! _

_Paresseux, dites-vous ? J'ignorais que la paresse et Serpentard pouvaient s'allier. Ça doit donner quelque chose de très intéressant. _

_Vous aimez les fleurs ? Quelle est votre préférée ? Peut-être en ai-je, qui sait… ? _

_Je n'avais même pas fait attention à la couleur du ruban que je vous ai mis, je vous l'avoue. Cela dit, à présent, j'y fais attention. Celui qui accompagne cette lettre vous convient-il ? _

_Moi aussi, un jour, je saurais qui vous êtes. Je vous en fais le serment ! _

_Bien à vous, _

_Survivor. _

**oOo**

_Cher Tactique, _

_Nous cesserons ici notre correspondance. Si j'ai besoin d'une partie de jambes en l'air, je ne passe pas par une annonce, mais par un bar. _

_Survivor. _

**oOo**

_Sad, _

_Je vous conseille de cesser vos menaces ou de consulter quelqu'un. Vous avez visiblement un léger problème. _

_Survivor. _

**oOo**

_Cher Templas, _

_Je vous remercie de dire que je suis beau, bien que vous eussiez du mal à en juger sans ma photo. J'aime l'extérieur, en effet. Le soleil est quelque chose que j'aime, mais l'hiver ne me dérange pas. _

_Vous devez donc protéger quelque chose. Ne travailleriez-vous pas au département des mystères ? Si c'est le cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance. J'y suis allé une fois… Plus jamais, j'espère ! _

_La télévision est en effet un objet moldu. Cela vous permet de voir ce qu'ils appellent des films. Ce sont des images qui se succèdent très vite, si bien que vous avez l'impression de voir cela en temps réel et en vitesse réelle. C'est très ingénieux et très divertissant. _

_Vous n'avez jamais pris de bains moussants ? Merlin ! Je serais tenté de vous envoyer un bidon de ce magnifique produit, juste pour que vous essayiez. Mais je ne veux pas épuiser Shadow plus qu'il ne l'est. Mais où diable habitez-vous pour que ce pauvre oiseau soit si fatigué ? _

_J'ai été un homme d'action et j'aspire à ne plus jamais l'être. Cela est bien trop épuisant. J'aime bien entendu que les choses bougent, mais pas trop. Je veux des mouvements typiques de la vie. C'est-à-dire un compagnon, peut-être adopter des enfants… Mais surtout, surtout, plus de danger, plus de combats… La guerre contre Voldemort m'a largement suffis. Oui, je suis disposé à vivre en paix jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Et vous, Templas ? _

_À très bientôt j'espère, _

_Survivor. _

**oOoOooOoOo**

Harry se laissa aller en arrière, poussant un long soupir. Il regarda Shadow disparaître dans le ciel déjà obscur et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Cette correspondance commençait à le fatiguer. Il se couchait tard pour pouvoir satisfaire les personnes qui lui envoyaient ces messages, ou en tout cas, pour satisfaire Templas et Drarry.

Il avait été terriblement perturbé de savoir que Drarry l'avait reconnu. Cependant, il semblait que son Serpentard ne dirait rien à la presse, ce dont il lui était infiniment reconnaissant. Voir son nom en première page accompagnée de toutes les missives échangées ne lui plaisait guère. Mais il semblait raisonnable.

'_Attention, c'est un Serpentard… Entre ce qui est vrai et faux, il y a une marge, chez ce genre de spécimen…'_

Harry eut une moue. Il n'aimait pas trop ce genre de pensée. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir faire confiance à Drarry.

Templas, lui, était différent. En quelques lettres, il avait appris beaucoup de choses sur lui, mais fort peu, contrairement à Drarry. Il avait dix ans de plus que lui… L'écart avait peut-être une influence quelconque.

Soupirant, Harry préféra chasser ses pensées néfastes de sa tête et se leva pour s'étendre. Il replaça la chaise de son bureau et éteignit toutes les lampes du salon et de la cuisine. La correspondance lui demandait peut-être de se coucher tard, mais au moins, c'était distrayant et il avait de quoi occuper ses soirées. Un léger sourire orna ses lèvres à l'idée que, peut-être, il pourrait occuper ses soirées un peu mieux si un de ses correspondants se montraient suffisamment convainquant. Drarry avait déjà fait une allusion. Cela voulait dire qu'en tant qu'Harry Potter, il ne lui déplaisait pas. Mais était-ce à cause du nom ou du physique ?

Une moue sur les lèvres, Harry se stoppa devant le grand miroir à pied de sa chambre. Il laissa ses yeux descendre sur son corps mince, s'avouant à lui-même qu'il n'était pas si mal que ça. Harry n'était pas hypocrite, ni même complexé, mais d'une certaine manière, il se voyait toujours comme le garçon trop mince et trop petit qui avait vécu dans un placard. Pourtant, il savait qu'il avait grandi, changé… Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ses genoux trop noueux, son ventre trop maigre, ses cheveux trop ébouriffés.

'_Ça te donne un style, Harry'_, lui avait dit Hermione.

Mais pour lui, le seul style qu'il y avait, c'était le style d'un clochard !

Soupirant, il préféra se secouer et alla se laver, tout en essayant de ne pas observer son corps plus encore. Il sortit très vite de la douche, la fatigue l'empêchant de s'attarder sous l'eau chaude. Il attrapa un pyjama beige et éteignit la salle de bain pour se glisser dans son lit, bien heureux. Cette nuit-là, il ne prit même pas la peine de lire quoi que ce soit, trop fatigué qu'il était. Il éteignit sa lampe de chevet, se roula en boule tout en serrant un pan de sa couverture contre lui et s'endormit aussitôt.

Ce fut dans la confusion totale qu'il se réveilla. Une sirène désagréable lui vrillait les tympans et il ouvrit deux yeux épuisés. Seules les ténèbres de sa chambre l'accueillirent et il grimaça. L'alarme de la propriété s'était déclenchée. Quelqu'un, donc, était entré. Et quelqu'un de mauvais, sans quoi, l'alarme ne se serait jamais déclenchée ! Fronçant les sourcils, il lui fallut pourtant du temps pour totalement émergé et se lever de son lit.

Pourtant, instinctivement, il se dirigea vers un large panneau de bois. D'un mouvement de la main, il le fit coulisser, dévoilant une quinzaine de petits écrans où sa maison et ses serres apparurent. Les caméras de surveillance n'étaient pas son idée, mais celle de Ron, pour sa protection suite à la mort de Voldemort. Cela dit, il fut heureux de les avoir installées lorsqu'il distingua, le long de sa maison, plusieurs silhouettes noires en mouvement.

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry s'approcha de l'écran pour mieux les distinguer. Dans la nuit, on aurait pu penser que c'était des Mangemorts, mais il ne connaissait pas de Mangemorts volant.

'_Des Détraqueurs ?'_, pensa-t-il.

Il regarda un peu mieux. Non, il y en avait trop. Si c'était des Détraqueurs, il en aurait sentit le froid. Or, il n'y avait aucun effet lié à ces sombres créatures. Malgré tout, un long frisson le parcourut. Des silhouettes noires… Harry se sentit blêmir, alors que les mots de son père lui revenaient en mémoire.

'_Cette fois, c'était des créatures bizarres. On aurait dit des Détraqueurs. Elles étaient noires et très grandes. Presque vaporeuses, comme de la fumée. Parfois, elles disparaissent et apparaissent ailleurs. C'était terrifiant. Les hommes qui se faisaient attraper s'embrasaient complètement.'_

Il ne sut trop pourquoi, il sut qu'elles venaient pour lui. Elles étaient là parce qu'il avait lu le journal. Et qu'il n'aurait pas dû. La résistance… La résistance que le journal émettait avant de s'ouvrir n'était pas là parce que le journal était privé, mais parce qu'il y avait un danger à le lire. À découvrir. Mais découvrir quoi ? Harry frissonna et regarda de nouveau les écrans. Elles n'étaient plus dans le jardin, mais dans la maison. Dans le salon. Harry grogna et, d'un pas lent, il marcha jusqu'à sa garde-robe. Il enleva son pantalon de pyjama et attrapa un autre en toile qu'il enfila. Il était large, ce qui lui permettait de faire de grands pas sans que le tissu ne frotte contre ses jambes. Satisfait, il tira fort sur les cordons se trouvant au bas du pantalon, les jambes se refermant ainsi à sa cheville et ne touchant pas le sol. Cela fait, il enleva son haut tout en surveillant les caméras. Les créatures se promenaient dans la maison, mais aucune n'avait commencé à envahir l'étage. Harry fronça les sourcils en les regardant évoluer. Elles s'approchaient des armoires, les longeaient attentivement…

'_Elles cherchent le journal'_

Il ne sut pas d'où lui venait cette certitude, mais c'était ainsi. Elles cherchaient le journal pour l'emmener ou le détruire.

'_Mais est-ce qu'elles veulent seulement le journal ?'_

Il attrapa un t-shirt lui moulant le corps et l'enfila. D'un pas alerte, il retourna à sa table de chevet pour sortir sa baguette qu'il fourra dans sa poche spéciale. Il revint ensuite vers les caméras, observant le déplacement. Ils étaient aux nombres de huit, apparemment. Trois étaient dans le salon et cherchaient, deux dans les couloirs, une dans la cuisine et une autre dans la salle à manger. Harry regarda dans le salon et aperçut le journal de son père, posé sur le coin de la cheminée, là où il l'avait laissé. Les ombres en étaient encore éloignées.

Quelque chose, dans la caméra de la cuisine, attira son attention. Une des ombres s'était arrêtée devant la caméra et semblait immobile. Il fronça les sourcils mais eut un brusque recule quand l'ombre sauta sur la caméra, l'image disparaissant aussitôt.

'_Elles vont m'attaquer !'_

C'était une certitude. Elles étaient là pour détruire tout élément. Qu'ils soient écrits ou oraux !

Sur cette pensée, les années de guerre éveillèrent en Harry un élément de survie depuis longtemps endormi. Il devait soit partir de là, soit les détruire. Mais pouvait-on détruire quelque chose de vaporeux ? Il secoua la tête. Il l'ignorait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'étaient ces choses, mais Hermione, elle, le saurait sûrement. Sa seule chance était de la retrouver.

'_Mais je veux récupérer le journal avant,_ pensa-t-il. _Et mes lettres… Je veux sauver les lettres de Drarry…'_

Sur cette pensée, il regarda de nouveau les caméras. Celle des escaliers était encore opérationnelle et une des créatures s'y aventurait. Il grimaça et, d'un pas alerte, ouvrit son armoire pour sortir la cape d'invisibilité de son père. D'un mouvement souple, il l'enfila. Il ne savait pas si ses choses pouvaient le voir à travers de la cape, mais il ne perdait rien en essayant ! D'un pas tout aussi méfiant, il attrapa un sac vide et, tout en enlevant sa cape, le mit sur son dos. Il remit la cape aussitôt et regarda de nouveau la caméra. La chose était dans le couloir. Elle se déplaçait doucement. Celles du salon étaient encore loin de la cheminée et de son secrétaire.

Son cerveau fonctionnait à cent à l'heure. Il devait se hâter. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution. Le couloir était impraticable. L'escalier aussi, s'il en jugeait par les deux formes s'y glissant. Inspirant vite, il sentit l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines et son cœur accélérer désagréablement. Il ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle était juste devant la porte de sa chambre. Harry se tourna vers le montant de bois. Il sentit une étrange odeur de brûlé et son cœur s'arrêta un instant quand il comprit. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir ce que la chose avait fait.

'_Salope,… Elle est en train de cramer ma porte !'_

Une sorte de rage se répandit en lui. Ces bestioles pouvaient tout faire brûler, si elles le voulaient. Lui compris ! Il fallait qu'il agisse vite. Faisant face aux écrans de nouveau, il regarda sa porte embrasée et les flammes qui léchaient déjà les murs du couloir, noircissant le papier peint. Une de ces choses avait mis le feu à la cuisine et une autre avait fait prendre la bibliothèque du salon. La maison allait entièrement brûler.

Une vague tristesse l'envahit à cette pensée, mais il se figea en regardant l'écran de sa chambre. Elle était juste derrière lui. Une créature noire, vaporeuse. Comme le décrivait son père. Son cœur accéléra encore. Elle ne bougeait pas. Pas du tout… Il regarda de nouveau les écrans. Celles dans le salon s'étaient éloignées de la bibliothèque et de la cheminée. Visiblement, elles avaient simplement décidée de faire brûler toutes les preuves. Harry déglutit. Il regarda la créature derrière lui de par l'écran. Et au moment même où elle poussait un sinistre cri, il transplana.

Ce fut entre la bibliothèque en feu et le divan qu'il apparut. Il sut tout de suite que les créatures le voyaient. Les deux présentes dans la pièce pivotèrent et le regardèrent. Pendant un long moment, personne ne bougea. Puis, soudainement, elles se jetèrent sur lui, telles deux longs draps noirs. Il se jeta en avant et elles percutèrent le brasier qu'était la bibliothèque. Lui, n'hésita pas, il fit le poirier, la cape découvrant ses jambes, juste avant de le couvrir complètement alors qu'il retombait près du secrétaire. Il attrapa toutes les lettres qui se trouvaient dessus et les fourra dans son sac par magie. Le temps qu'il se retourne et il vit les choses noires, alors couvertes de flammes, longées le plafond, brûlant ce dernier. Il regarda la cheminée. Il pouvait y arriver, mais il devait attendre la dernière minute.

Une créature surgit du couloir, l'empêchant de réussir son plan. Il grogna et, d'un bon spectaculaire, parvint à atteindre le canapé derrière lequel il se retrouva. Il se redressa et attrapa le journal sur la cheminée, le mettant dans son sac de la même manière que les lettres. Il se retourna, sans prendre garde à la créature noire qui se cachait dans la cheminée. Celle-ci bondit et il poussa un cri en sentant une vive brûlure se répandre dans son épaule. Il ne s'attarda pas et se dégagea vivement. Sans hésiter, il transplana de nouveau, mais la douleur ne lui permit pas de se concentrer. Il atterrit juste devant la maison et entendit les créatures hurler. Préférant ne pas se retourner, il partit en courrant entre les serres et, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la cuisine exploser littéralement, se plaqua contre une paroi de verre.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là et avec un frisson de peine intense qu'il remarqua que la cape de son père ne fonctionnait plus. Le trou fait par la créature, lorsqu'elle lui avait saisi l'épaule, avait fini d'éliminer ce précieux atout. Pestant contre les choses, il enleva le tissu inutile et le regarda tristement. Plus par sentimentalité qu'autre chose, il la plaça dans son sac par magie. Il s'appuya de nouveau contre le verre de la serre, plaçant sa main sur son épaule brûlée. Du sang s'en écoulait doucement et la douleur l'élançait dans la poitrine et dans le reste de son membre, jusqu'au bout des doigts. Il espérait sincèrement qu'Hermione pourrait l'aider à se soigner. Quoi qu'aller chez elle serait peut-être un peu dangereux.

La tête appuyée contre la vitre, il mit un certain temps à réagir. Ce ne fut qu'en sentant une chaleur fulgurante dans son dos qu'il eut l'intelligence de se jeter en avant et de rouler. Au moment même, la serre derrière lui se transforma en une boule de feu. Harry leva la tête et sentit une colère sans borne l'envahir. La serre numéro neuf… Celle des lys. Regardant derrière, il s'aperçut que les autres étaient également en feu. La créature qui dormait au fond de lui se réveilla et poussa un grondement menaçant. Ses fleurs… Des mois de travail acharné… Des heures à veiller sur elles. À faire attention à elles… Ses yeux le brûlèrent désagréablement et il se redressa d'un bond et poussa un long cri. Au même moment, la serre numéro dix explosa, juste à côté de lui. Il ne s'en déstabilisa pas pour autant.

Son cri mourait sur ses lèvres lorsque quatre détonations se firent entendre. Quatre des choses noires apparurent autour de lui, mais il se contenta de leur lancer un regard de pure haine. On ne touchait pas à ses fleurs sans en payer le prix ! Il n'eut même pas besoin de se concentrer pour ériger autour de lui une large bulle d'eau. Les créatures poussèrent un cri et, alors que toutes ses serres étaient en train de brûler, les quatre autres vinrent à la rescousse. L'une d'elles tenta de l'atteindre, mais ce ne fut que pour crier d'avantage, l'eau leur faisant visiblement mal. Constatant cela, Harry eut un large sourire et, levant les bras, il envoya de l'eau à chaque chose, toutes finissant par crier et par s'éloigner.

Mais elles s'approchèrent de nouveau, visiblement plus en colère encore. Elles s'embrasèrent et se jetèrent sur la bulle avec plus de forces encore, l'eau et le feu donnant naissance à une bouffée de vapeur insupportable. Ébranlé, Harry sentit une chose lui toucher la joue, une autre la cuisse et le ventre. Il cria, mais eut le réflexe de transplaner.

Comme la dernière fois, il n'alla pas bien loin, mais suffisamment que pour déstabiliser les créatures. Il transplana une seconde fois, près de la serre numéro quinze, puis près de la dix-huit. Là, il envoya une onde de magie vers la serre numéro treize puis la huit et partit en courrant. Il savait que son subterfuge ne durerait pas longtemps et que les créatures finiraient par se douter que les ondes ressenties étaient un leurre.

Dans les ténèbres de la nuit, il courut aussi vite que possible, les serres en feu projetant des ombres qui le déroutait. Il ne se laissa pas abattre et courut encore, sautant par-dessus sa clôture en vitesse. Courbé en avant, il se maudit d'avoir enfilé un t-shirt blanc et grimpa tout aussi vite dans les taillis surplombant la colline, derrière les serres.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé au sommet, à genoux, tremblant de froid, de peur et de douleur, qu'il se permit de s'arrêter. Essoufflé, il se retourna, comme pour vérifier que les choses n'escaladaient pas la colline. À la place, ce fut un spectacle plus horrible encore qu'il vit. Celui de sa maison, point brillant dans la nuit, et de ses serres, longues traînées de lumières, qui brûlaient, complètement.

A suivre…

**oOoOooOoOo**

**E**t voilà, l'action commence... Et vous rendez-vous compte? Ce satané ff veut pas me laisser faire ma mise en page! Résultat, on mets des O à la place des barres. J'espère que ce détail ne vous chamboulera pas (j'en doute, mais bon, moi, ça m'énerve! vilain ff! Na!)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, en tout cas. Il s'y passe beaucoup de chose, j'espère donc avoir beaucoup de remarques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises!

A bientôt peut-être,

Umbre


	5. Départ mouvementé

**Auteur :** Umbre77

**Titre :** Journal d'un père

**Rating :** M, peut-être

**Résumé :** Bouquiniste, Hermione recueille un livre mystérieux qu'elle confie à son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, sans se douter des immenses ennuis qu'elle lui lègue.

**Petit mot de l'auteur :** Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas aller à la bibliothèque à vélo en écoutant des chansons de Dragon Ball Z ! Voilà pourquoi je ne dois pas acheter de carnet… Pourquoi il est mauvais que je n'aie rien à faire de l'année… Bref… Voilà. Bonne lecture.

A **Yami**, pour sa générosité et son amitié.

A **Zoo**, pour sa gentillesse et sa présence.

A **Lily**. Parce qu'elle est elle-même et ça suffit

oOooOooOo

**Chapitre 4 :** Départ mouvementé

Harry ne s'était pas trop attarder à regarder son rêve partir en fumée. L'idée de toutes ses fleurs en train de se consumer le rendait malade, mais il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour elles. Sur ses pensées, il n'avait pas hésité à transplaner, dans différents endroits. Des endroits qu'il avait visités, par le passé. Cela allait de la simple bourgade à la cachette de Voldemort. Bien que cet endroit lui inspirât une répugnance particulière, il n'hésita pas à s'y rendre, pour égarer les créatures qui devaient probablement le chercher. Il savait qu'elles pourraient le suivre à la trace. Il se promena donc longuement dans une lande, perdue au milieu de nulle part.

Quand il estima qu'il les avait suffisamment menées en bateau, il se risqua à transplaner à Londres. Pour le bien-être des sorciers vivant là-bas, il choisit un parc désert et n'hésita pas à partir en courrant pour s'infiltrer très vite dans le métro. Là, il dut changer trois fois avant de trouver la bonne ligne. Assis dans un compartiment pratiquement désert, il s'appuya contre la vitre, regardant son visage. Il avait une brûlure sur la joue et l'air sombre. Il ne s'était pas vu ainsi depuis Voldemort. Un long soupir lui échappa et il regarda combien d'arrêt il lui restait avant d'arriver au Chaudron baveur.

'_Beaucoup trop'_, pensa-t-il, chagriné.

Il ferma un instant les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser à ses fleurs. Il ne pourrait jamais envoyé de bouquet à Drarry, comme il l'avait dit. Un frisson le parcourut et il ouvrit les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui. À part l'homme couché sur la banquette, il n'y avait rien. Pas de créatures sombres et vaporeuses. Juste deux hommes. Un clochard et un autre en mauvais état, brûlé, blessé, fatigué. Il soupira et regarda son propre regard. Il ne pensait pas revoir un jour cette lueur d'inquiétude dans ses prunelles.

Avec la fin de la guerre, il avait perdu les années en trop qu'il avait prises par le passé. Lorsque Voldemort était en vie, il avait bien souvent le visage d'un homme de vingt-cinq ans. Mais depuis sa mort, il avait comme rajeuni.

'_C'est le bonheur, qui fait cet effet'_, avait dit Hermione, souriante.

Mais soudainement, ses années qu'il avait récupérées venaient de s'effacer, en quelques heures, à son grand dam. Un soupir lui échappa et il referma les yeux, de nouveau. Il était fatigué et avait beaucoup de mal à tenir éveillé. L'adrénaline retombée, il ne restait en lui qu'une somnolence persistance et les mouvements du métro ne l'aidaient pas à tenir éveillé. Il gigota sur son siège, mal à l'aise. S'endormir n'était pas une bonne idée, il risquait de se retrouver il ne savait où. Et s'il ne se trompait pas, il était pris par le temps, avec ce qui le poursuivait.

Soufflant, Harry se leva pour déambuler dans le train, manquant de tomber de temps à autre, face aux soudains mouvements de l'engin. Il boitait légèrement, la brûlure à la cuisse ne lui permettant pas vraiment de marcher normalement. Il y eut encore un arrêt et il s'appuya par mégarde sur sa jambe blessée. Un gémissement lui échappa et il se laissa tomber sur son siège, posant sa main sur sa blessure.

« Ptain, t'as fait la guerre ou quoi ? »

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers la voix. Le clochard s'était redressé et deux grands yeux bleu clair le regardaient, derrière une couche de crasse. Il eut un vague sourire, bien que crispé. Il venait de se faire attaqué par des choses noires, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se battre avec un clochard dans le métro.

Cela dit, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air mauvais. Ses yeux ne transmettaient aucune mauvaise intention et, malgré la saleté et les vêtements troués, Harry lui trouva quelque chose de beau. Propre, il devait sans doute être un homme intéressant. Il avait quelque chose de mystérieux, malgré le pathétique suintant de sa condition. Et, une fois lavé, Harry ne doutait pas instant de son charme.

« Non, je n'ai pas fait la guerre, dit-il. Il y a eu le feu, chez moi… »

Le clochard le regarda un instant, d'une étrange manière.

« Le feu, dit-il. C'est moche, ça… Et vous allez où, comme ça ?

– Me faire soigner, répondit Harry. C'est plus que conseillé, je crois… »

Le clochard hocha de la tête et sortit de sa poche une petite flasque. Il la tendit à Harry qui hésita une seconde avant de la prendre. Il but un peu, l'alcool lui brûlant vivement la gorge. Il avala pourtant et rendit la petite gourde à son propriétaire. Celui-ci la regarda et but une gorgée. Il sembla réfléchir et en reprit une seconde. Il rangea alors la flasque puis le regarda.

« En tout cas, ça vous a bien amoché. Vous avez réussi à sauver quelque chose ?

– Non, dit Harry. Enfin, si, des lettres…

– Des lettres ? Mais pourquoi avoir sauvé des lettres et pas autre chose ? »

Harry eut un léger sourire.

« Parce que le feu a pris très vite… Je n'ai eu le temps que d'attraper ça… Et puis… Ce sont des lettres précieuses.

– Des lettres de votre amoureuse ? » demanda l'homme.

Harry se mit à rougir brusquement. Sans le vouloir, le clochard venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il préférait ne pas trop regarder : la brusque envie de sauver les lettres de Drarry, parmi toutes les autres choses de sa maison. Il préféra pourtant de nouveau repousser cette idée. Et puis, il n'avait pas sauvé que les lettres de Drarry… Non, il avait pris toute sa correspondance, même celle de Sad.

« Hem, dit-il. Non, ce sont… de bons amis. »

Le clochard sourit, signifiant ainsi qu'il n'était pas leurré par son mensonge. Le brun se contenta de gigoter, regardant à l'extérieur.

« C'est bientôt mon arrêt », dit-il, pour changer de conversation.

Le clochard regarda, lui aussi.

« Pas moi, dit-il. Me reste encore quelques stations… »

Harry hocha de la tête. Le train s'arrêta de nouveau et il se leva, prenant son sac.

« À une prochaine fois, dit-il. Merci pour votre compagnie.

– De rien, répondit l'homme. Merci à vous… »

Il se coucha sur la banquette, visiblement décidé à dormir. Harry se contenta de sourire et sortit rapidement avant d'être entraîné vers la station suivante. Il sortit du métro d'un pas volontaire et traversa la rue. Heureusement, il n'était pas loin du Chaudron baveur. Tout juste quelques rues. Pourtant, à peine eut-il fait quelques mètres que le bar sorcier lui sembla à des kilomètres. Sa tête lui tournait désagréablement, sans doute à cause des blessures. Et il se sentait si fatigué…

Malgré les différentes faiblesses qu'il ressentait, il pressa le pas. Il fallait qu'il arrive chez Hermione. Elle pourrait l'aider. Elle pourrait lui dire ce qui le poursuivait. Lui dire pourquoi il avait mal comme ça. Et le soigner… Faire disparaître cette douleur… Peut-être même pourrait-il dormir un peu ? Jamais il n'avait été aussi fatigué. Et pourtant, il en avait passé, des nuits blanches, à l'époque de Voldemort. Et il avait si mal… Comme si les brûlures mordaient dans sa peau, tout doucement. Il préféra ne pas s'en assurer…

Il courrait presque, mais d'un pas chancelant. Les maisons défilaient, tout autour de lui, ainsi que les vitrines. Il n'allait pas en ligne droite et il le savait. Le mur se rapprochait, s'éloignait… Et le sol était si confortable… Comme une sorte de matelas. Il serait bon de se coucher dessus, juste un peu, le temps de récupérer. C'était moelleux, après tout… ça ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal ! Et il n'y avait personne…

Sans le vouloir, Harry dévia et toucha le mur brusquement. Il s'arrêta, se laissant glisser le long de celui-ci pour se retrouver au sol. Il avait tellement mal… Il ne savait plus où il était et il était si fatigué… que se passait-il ? Jamais une brûlure ne lui avait fait cet effet… Jamais il ne s'était sentit…

Comme dans un flash, Harry se revit boire à la flasque du clochard. Le clochard qui avait pris deux gorgées de sa bouteille… mais n'avait pas dégluti une seule fois. Avec un rire défait, Harry se traita d'idiot. Des années de méfiance et d'entraînement et il se faisait avoir stupidement… Si stupidement… Il rit encore.

Les choses pouvaient-elles prendre forme humaine ? Et si c'était le cas, le clochard était-il une chose ? Et l'ombre devant lui ? Cette ombre noire, devant sa vision troublée ? Était-ce une chose ou un être humain ?

« Oh, Hermione, dit-il. Pourquoi tu n'habites pas dans cette rue ? »

Et il s'évanouit, alors que l'ombre se penchait sur lui.

oOooOooOo

_Du vert… du vert, partout. En bas, en haut… Tout n'était que vert, dans cet univers. Les arbres, de leur couleur chatoyante, étaient comme une large parure de verdure pour la terre. Et les animaux, dissimulés dans les feuillages, étaient comme des fleurs qui n'attendaient qu'un peu de soleil pour s'épanouir. _

_Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait vu un aussi bel endroit. Si vert… Si beau ! Si ensoleillé. Le soleil était partout. Vous laissait-il dans un coin ombragé qu'il transparaissait à travers une feuille ou entre les branchages. L'or et le vert… Et une touche de brun, une touche de terre. _

_Planté près d'une fougère luxuriante, Harry regardait tout cela, d'un œil enchanté, émerveillé. Il n'avait jamais rêvé un tel endroit. Du moins, pas en étant éveillé. Et jamais, en dormant, il n'avait vu des couleurs aussi éclatantes. Lui qui avait la réputation d'être un fleuriste sachant si parfaitement mettre en valeur les couleurs, il découvrait avec plaisir ses teintes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce mariage subtil de lumière et de verdure, qu'il ne pouvait qu'entrapercevoir dans son pays. _

_Car s'il était sûr d'une chose, s'était bien d'être ailleurs. Restait à savoir où. Alors qu'il détaillait la faune autour de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à l'Inde. Oui… Il ne pouvait être que là ! C'était si… logique ! _

_Son cœur accéléra légèrement et il avança d'un pas hésitant, regardant tout autour de lui. Il n'était pas là pour rien. Même si ce n'était qu'un rêve, il devait être là pour une raison spécifique. Levant les yeux, tournant la tête, il avançait dans les branchages, sans vraiment regarder le sol. Il n'avait pas peur de trébucher. Après tout, c'était un rêve. Tomber, ce n'était pas dangereux…_

_Pourtant, il dut s'arrêter. Il venait d'apercevoir, entre les branchages, une silhouette noire et vaporeuse. Elle déambulait entre les arbres, lentement. Bien qu'hésitant – et si ce n'était pas un rêve ? Et s'il était là ? Et que les créatures le tuaient ? Comment donc pouvait-il savoir ? – il se décida à la suivre, prudemment. Ce fut sur la pointe des pieds, tout en évitant les branches plutôt qu'en les écartant, qu'il rattrapa la créature. Celle-ci c'était arrêtée près d'une seconde. Elles restèrent côte à côte un long moment, puis partirent. Harry, lui, s'approcha. _

_Il y avait un creux, là où les choses s'étaient arrêtées. Et elles avaient regardé quelque chose dedans. La curiosité étant son plus grand défaut, il n'hésita pas à se rendre au même endroit. Cependant, plus il s'approchait, plus il se rendait compte que ce n'était un creux que cachaient les fourrés. Mais bel et bien une immense plaine en contrebas. Une plaine où se dressait une merveille architecturale. Jamais il n'avait fait face à tant de beauté. Et pourtant il en avait vu, des bâtiments magnifiques. Mais jamais comme celui-là. Des piliers sculptés, des façades couvertes de dessins. Et tout cela, dans une pierre étrange, presque dorée. _

_Tout autour, les jardins étaient des merveilles de composition. Les fleurs épousaient parfaitement les longues surfaces murales et chaque branche semblait placée dans un mouvement particulier. La nature et la pierre ne s'étaient jamais aussi bien mariées. Pourtant, dans cet immense édifice, quelque chose lui fit peur. L'ambiance était lourde, comme si quelque chose, dans les murs, menaçait quiconque y entrant. Et il ne fut pas surpris de voir déambuler dans les sentiers des choses noires. Mais aussi des blanches. Funestes sentinelles, elles erraient, comme des âmes en peine. Comme si elles n'avaient aucun autre but que de longer les murs et de surveiller. _

_Perplexe, Harry faillit s'avancer, mais il stoppa en voyant un être humain déambuler parmi les choses. Cet être humain… Il le reconnut du premier coup d'œil… C'était le clochard. Celui-là même qui lui avait donné à boire… Celui-là même qui était le coupable de son soudain affaiblissement. Il s'aperçut que deux choses noires et blanches, plus épaisses et plus grandes que les autres, se dirigeaient vers lui et s'arrêtaient juste devant lui. Harry ne s'attendit même pas à ce qu'elles lui fassent du mal, aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de voir le clochard simplement parler avec l'homme. Il n'entendait pas les voix, mais il savait qu'ils communiquaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Le clochard souriait, confiant. Il finit par se détourner des choses et leva les yeux vers lui, lui faisant un sourire. Harry eut un frisson. Il savait qu'il était là. Il ne le voyait peut-être pas, mais il le savait… _

_Près de l'homme, les deux choses se tournèrent elles aussi. Elles poussèrent un léger grondement et toutes les autres entités s'arrêtèrent pour lever vers lui ce qui leur servait de tête, bien que celle-ci fût dissimulée sous les cagoules. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il était pourtant sûr qu'elles ne le voyaient pas…_

_« Où que vous soyez et quoi que vous fassiez, dit le clochard d'une voix forte, elles vous trouveront. Et elles vous mettront hors d'état de nuire. »_

_Harry le regarda, serrant les dents. _

_« Vous feriez mieux de vous résoudre, Monsieur Potter, dit-il. Tout comme l'a fait votre père… »_

_Ce fut un tremblement qui le saisit, cette fois. _

_« Jamais ! dit-il. Je ne renoncerais jamais ! »_

_Le clochard sourit et il leva vers lui ses deux grands yeux bleus. _

_« Je pensais… que vous aspiriez à la paix, Monsieur Potter », dit-il, souriant de manière énigmatique._

_Harry faillit gémir. _

_« Templas », murmura-t-il. _

_Il regarda l'endroit. Templas pour Temple…_

_« La paix, Monsieur Potter, dit Templas, attirant de nouveau son attention. Nous pouvons vous l'offrir. Une paix éternelle, bien entendu… »_

_Un sentiment de haine entra en Harry. Il n'avait pas vaincu Voldemort pour se faire battre par un idiot sûr de lui. _

_« Jamais ! cria-t-il de nouveau. Je ne me laisserais pas faire ! »_

_Templas eut un léger sourire. _

_« Alors… Nous allons devoir nous battre. »_

_Son sourire s'accentua. _

_« Que le meilleur d'entre nous gagne ! »_

_Et Harry se réveilla. _

oOooOooOo

Ce qui déstabilisa d'abord Harry, ce fut de sentir un lit sous son corps. Ensuite, lorsqu'il eut assimilé cet état de fait, il reconnut la pièce où il dormait. La chambre d'ami d'Hermione Granger. Un peu surpris, il remarqua également que son amie avait pris soin de soigner ses blessures. Des bandages entouraient son épaule, sa jambe et son ventre. Et il était nu. Complètement. Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues. Bien sûr, il savait qu'Hermione était sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas dérangeant qu'elle le voit nu. Mais ça le gênait quand même un peu. C'était une femme, après tout !

« Tu es réveillé, enfin ! » dit la jeune femme, en entrant dans la pièce.

Harry rabattit la couverture sur lui, mortifié. Hermione, elle, eut un léger sourire amusé.

« Gêné ? dit-elle, taquine.

– Oh, ça va, hein », dit-il, mal à l'aise.

La jeune femme sourit et s'installa sur le bord du lit, vérifiant sa température.

« Bon… tu sembles te remettre, dit-elle. Que t'est-il donc Encore arrivé ? »

Harry soupira, tout en se recouchant dans le lit. La gêne envolée, il tira Hermione contre lui, la jeune femme se couchant contre lui. Il appuya sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme et attendit un long moment avant de lui raconter.

« Le journal, murmura-t-il. Le journal que tu m'as donné… Il… Enfin, il appartient à mon père. C'est un journal qu'il a écrit lors d'une mission donnée par le Ministère. Ce journal m'apporte plein d'ennui. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle se redressa un peu et s'appuya sur son coude. Harry fit de même et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, l'air grave.

« Quel genre d'ennui ? demanda-t-elle.

– Je ne saurais trop t'expliquer… Des choses noires qui me poursuivent et mettent le feu à tout… »

Les yeux d'Hermione se dirigèrent vers sa blessure à l'épaule.

« Décris-les-moi… »

Harry hocha de la tête et résuma en quelques mots. Il regarda sa meilleure amie froncer les sourcils.

« Dis-moi plus de choses, dit-elle. Raconte tout ce qu'il s'est passé en détail, depuis leur attaque jusqu'à ton dernier souvenir ! »

Le brun obéit. Il savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas la contredire quand elle réfléchissait ! Il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour faire son récit en entier, observant la jeune fille tout en laissant les mots coulés. Il prit la peine de raconter son rêve, espérant ainsi trouver des indices quant à ce qu'il se passait là-bas. Hermione sembla perplexe, mais n'eut aucun commentaire. Quand il eut fini de parler, elle se redressa légèrement, s'asseyant plutôt, les jambes pliées.

« Bon… en premier lieu, es-tu certain qu'il y avait bel et bien des choses blanches et noires ?

– Je te le certifie », dit le brun.

Hermione eut l'air encore pensive, pendant un long moment. Elle le regarda ensuite, l'air soucieux.

« Je suis désolée, Harry, dit-elle, détournant les yeux.

– Désolé ? Demanda-t-il. Pourquoi ?

– Je… Tu as eu tellement d'ennuis… Je n'aurais pas dû te le donner, j'aurais dû me méfier, mais j'étais si curieuse… »

Harry eut un léger sourire compréhensif.

« Ce n'est pas grave, dit-il. Je comprends, tu sais ? Moi aussi, j'étais curieux… Si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu sais, au lieu de tout garder pour toi ? »

Hermione sembla essayer de se secouer.

« Bon, dit-elle. Les choses qui te poursuivent sont des gardiennes. Les gardiennes d'un secret. Il devait être terrible, car elles sont nombreuses. Ce sont des gardiennes éternelles. Elles ne peuvent être tuées, ni détruites. On peut leur faire mal, les bloquer un temps, mais jamais assez. Tant que le secret qu'elles gardent est menacé, elles poursuivent et se débrouillent pour… Pour éliminer ce qui les dérange.

– En d'autre terme, moi… »

Hermione hocha de la tête.

« Elles portent un nom très simple et très facile à retenir : Les Ombrelles.

– Ombrelles ? demanda Harry.

– En définitif, une Ombrelle protège de la lumière du soleil. Leur nom vient du fait qu'elles protègent le secret de la lumière, de la révélation ultime. »

Harry hocha de la tête.

« Comme tu le sais, il existe deux types d'Ombrelles. Premièrement, les noires. Elles tuent et sont fabriquées par un sorcier partiellement mauvais. Les blanches, elles, se contentent d'effacer la mémoire et sont crées par un sorcier relativement bon. »

Harry eut un sursaut. Les blanches effaçaient la mémoire… Voilà donc pourquoi son père avait survécu… Il était bien heureusement tombé sur les blanches !

« Donc, il faut que je trouve les blanches, c'est ça ? »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, faisant sombrer le peu d'espoir qu'Harry avait dans le cœur.

« Quoi ? dit-il.

– Hem, dit la jeune femme, mal à l'aise. Le problème… C'est que les blanches ne quittent jamais l'endroit où est caché ce qu'elles protègent, contrairement aux noires… »

Harry poussa un long soupir.

« Tu veux dire que je vais devoir y aller, c'est ça ? »

La jeune femme hocha de la tête.

« Oui et le plus tôt sera le mieux… Les noires ne vont vraiment pas te laisser tranquille. Et si ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve est vrai, il y a fort à parier que ce… Templas est une sorte de gardien. Il t'en enverra sûrement et pas un peu… »

Harry poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber dans le lit. Il se redressa ensuite et, avisant ses vêtements, se leva, toute pudeur effacée. Hermione, elle, rougit légèrement mais ne se détourna pas. Harry n'était pas le premier homme nu qu'elle voyait et elle espérait que ce ne serait pas le dernier !

D'un pas volontaire, le brun se dirigea vers ses vêtements que la jeune femme avait posés sur une chaise. Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant en constatant qu'ils étaient propres.

« Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda Hermione.

– Y aller, dit le brun. Je ne vais pas me laisser tuer comme ça. Je m'en fiche, de ce secret… complètement. Je veux vivre… Donc, je vais y aller. Je vais foncer, enlacer une ombrelle blanche, la baiser s'il le faut, mais j'aurais la mémoire effacé et ainsi, je serais sauvé ! »

Hermione eut un sourire tout en le regardant s'habiller. Elle fronça pourtant les sourcils.

« Harry, dit-elle. Tu ne sais pas où se trouve ce fameux temple… »

Le brun figea. Il gronda tout en fermant son pantalon.

« Je m'en fiche, dit-il. Je dois pouvoir trouver des indications dans le journal de mon père… Ce n'est pas pour rien que le lire m'a mis en danger et je… »

Il se figea, regardant sa meilleure amie.

« Ciel, Hermione ! dit-il. Je n'aurais jamais du te raconter tout ça ! »

La jeune femme sembla un instant surprise puis sourit.

« Et pourquoi cela, dis-moi ?

– Je t'ai mise en danger, dit-il. Toi aussi, tu…

– Non, dit Hermione, coupant court à l'angoisse du brun. Non, je ne serais pas poursuivie.

– Mais tu…

– Tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon meilleur ami est poursuivi par des Ombrelles venant d'Inde, qu'un temple s'y trouve avec un secret dedans et un gars nommé Templas qui le garde.

– La même chose que moi », dit le brun.

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Non, dit-elle. Si les Ombrelles ont voulu détruire le journal, ce n'est pas pour rien. Et si elles veulent te détruire, c'est parce qu'il est en ta possession et que tu peux le lire. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose dans le journal. Quelque chose qui le rend si dangereux et qui te rend dangereux par la même occasion. Tu as lu une partie, mais les Ombrelles ne le savent pas. Elles ignorent que tu n'as pas lu Tout. Ce qu'elles savent, c'est que tu peux lire le contenu du journal et que tu l'as ouvert… »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais j'ai lu tout, Hermione… »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Je ne pense pas, dit-elle. Si tu avais tout lu, avec les éléments que tu as en mains, il n'y a pas assez que pour t'attaquer… Il doit y avoir autre chose dans ce journal. Je vais aller te chercher certaines affaires en vue de ton départ. Je veux que, pendant mon absence, tu l'ouvres et que tu regardes bien, partout… d'accord ? »

Harry sembla hésité, mais il hocha de la tête. Hermione lui sourit et se leva souplement du lit, lissant sa robe et replaçant ses cheveux d'un air tranquille. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit pour s'arrêter dans l'embrasure.

« Au fait, dit-elle. Si tu te poses la question, c'est Tom, le barman du Chaudron, qui t'a trouvé dans la rue. Il t'a entendu parler de moi et en a donc déduit que tu venais chez moi… »

Harry sourit. Voilà qui expliquait la silhouette penchée sur lui et sa présence chez sa meilleure amie.

« Et, ajouta-t-elle, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, j'espère que tu garderas contact avec ce Drarry… »

Harry cligna un instant des yeux.

« Hermione ! dit-il. Tu as lu mes lettres ? »

La jeune femme se contenta de rire et partit rapidement avant d'être punie pour son intrusion.

oOooOooOo

Quand Hermione fut partie, Harry mit un certain temps à se décider avant d'aller chercher le journal dans son sac. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais il lui répugnait de le prendre pour l'ouvrir et se mettre encore plus dans les ennuis. Il aurait tellement aimé envoyer une lettre à Templas et lui dire qu'il ne savait rien, ne voulait rien savoir et préférait qu'on lui efface la mémoire. Mais le rêve fait par le biais de l'étrange boisson l'en dissuada. Il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont l'homme s'était moqué de lui et était bien décidé à ne pas céder. S'il devait se battre, alors il se battrait et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, vaincrait. Même si pour cela, il devait se rendre en Inde.

Affalé dans son lit, le journal rouge et or en main, il mit du temps à ouvrir le livret. Il sentit, comme à chaque fois, la résistance. Puis, les premières lignes apparurent le long du carnet. Il attendit une seconde puis tourna les pages avec lenteur. Quand il arriva à la dernière couverte d'écriture, il hésita, puis la tourna. Sans surprise, il n'y avait rien. Il gigota un peu puis continua la manœuvre, regardant chaque surface blanche avec intérêt. Mais quand il arriva à la fin du livre, il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y avait rien. Poussant un soupir, il le laissa là, regardant le vide. Quelles informations pouvaient donc être si dangereuses pour Le secret, dans ce que son père avait écrit. Il ne voyait rien de bien méchant, bien au contraire…

Navré, il regarda la dernière page et la tourna. Sans surprise, rien. Juste une surface orange. Il soupira et regarda le dos du livre. Il le fixa un long moment avant de s'apercevoir de la légère pochette, juste là, tout à la fin. Le cœur serré, il s'assit et l'ouvrit. Dedans, un simple morceau de parchemin attendait d'être déplié. Étonné, Harry se saisit du feuillet et le déplia. Il sursauta vivement en découvrant une carte. Elle avait visiblement été tracée par son père et le trajet avait été fidèlement retracé, jusqu'à un certain point. Sans doute n'avait-il pu continuer de la faire, mais des croix figuraient à certains endroits bien particuliers. Une rivière, une dépression… Il avait dû comprendre où il se trouvait en les rencontrant. Il avait ainsi tracé un chemin relativement précis de son périple. Restait à savoir si la dernière croix indiquait le temple ou ses alentours.

'_Sûrement les alentours, _pensa-t-il_. Cela m'étonnerait qu'il ait fait tout le plan avec ce qui le poursuivait…'_

Poussant un soupir, Harry se laissa aller sur son lit. Il sursauta pourtant en entendant les pas précipités d'Hermione. Celle-ci entra en trombe dans sa chambre et ferma la porte vivement derrière elle. Elle lui lança un sac.

« J'y ai mis des potions soignantes, des vêtements de camouflage et de la nourriture. Le tout rétréci et allégé. Oh, j'ai aussi mis de quoi écrire, au cas où… Il faut que tu partes ! »

Harry haussa un sourcil.

« Vite, espèce d'idiot ! dit-elle. Elles arrivent ! »

Harry n'eut même pas besoin de demander qui arrivait. Il se redressa vivement pour s'emparer du sac qu'il mit sur son dos. À la dernière minute, il pensa à y jeter le journal et la carte. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et la serra contre lui.

« Merci, dit-il. Merci beaucoup, pour tout ce que tu as fait…

– C'est la moindre des choses, dit Hermione. C'est moi qui t'es mis dans le pétrin, c'est normal que je t'aide à t'en sortir… »

Harry se contenta de sourire. Un long cri se fit entendre à l'extérieur.

« File, dit-elle. Transplane un peu partout en Angleterre et rends-toi ensuite à cette adresse. »

Elle lui fourra un papier dans les mains.

« Il pourra t'aider à te rendre là où tu veux… Pars, maintenant ! »

Harry hocha de la tête. Il lui sourit et, avant de partir, jeta un coup d'œil à son autre sac, contenant sa vieille cape et les lettres de Drarry.

« Prends-en soin pour moi », dit-il.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et transplana, alors même qu'une odeur de brûlé se faisait sentir dans la maison.

A suivre…

oOooOooOo

Vous avez une chance folle ! Je suis en manque de publication. Résultat ? Beeen… La suite de Journal d'un père !

Normalement, je devais publier une fois l'Histoire terminée… Mais bon… je suis en manque de publication. N'espérez pas de suite le mois prochain, sauf si, par un miracle étonnant, j'arrivais à finir la fic pendant ce laps de temps. Un gros poutoux à tous ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !


End file.
